


Le voleur de cerveaux

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Le jeune Sam grandit, rencontre une fille, résout une affaire, et dit un mensonge. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.





	Le voleur de cerveaux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brain Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241889) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



> Je voulais traduire plus de fics du Disque-Monde, et je me suis vraiment bien amusée sur celle-ci !  
> Merci à hollimichele qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.  
> 

Les policiers ont leur propre manière de marcher. Cela s'appelle « arpenter », et c'est la foulée chaloupée et tranquille de chaque représentant de la loi dans l'histoire du multivers. C'est une constante, comme la balourdise délibérée des sergents ou les trois piastres manquantes dans la cagnotte du thé. Ou comme la façon dont un homme en train de courir attire l'œil d'un agent…

***

Sam Vimaire, caporal fraîchement promu de vingt et un ans, arpentait la rue de l'Abeille-Attique, dans un état d'esprit qui n'était pas serein. Au premier abord, il aurait dû n'avoir que très peu de soucis. Il était, après tout, le rejeton de la famille la plus riche d'Ankh-Morpork, le fils du Commandant du Guet, et promu, non pas par le népotisme qui avantage tant de jeunes hommes bien nés, mais grâce à la patiente résolution d'un meurtre retors. Sam en était encore assez fier.

C'était juste que toute sa bonne fortune le rendait plus remarquable qu'il n'avait l'habitude de l'être ; ses parents étaient certainement très en vue, mais Sam avait toujours apprécié un peu plus d'obscurité. Surtout parce que tout organisme de presse désireux de changer cet état des choses avait auparavant été sévèrement malmené par Pa.

Il y avait un kiosque à journaux au coin de la rue. Sam ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en passant devant. C'était la façon dont son propre visage semblait grimacer à son attention, avec une compassion peinée, depuis la moitié des couvertures.

Ce fichu article ! « Le Célibataire Le Plus Convoité d'Ankh. » C'était un ramassis de sottises, mais Pa disait qu'on ne pouvait jamais sous-estimer la quantité de sottises que la portion du public qui achetait des magazines était prête à avaler. Pa disait beaucoup de choses comme ça, et de ce qu'en voyait Sam il avait très rarement tort.

L'article en lui-même n'était pas si mal à vrai dire, même s'ils s'étaient trompés sur la couleur de ses yeux, si ses hobbies étaient censés être « peindre des aquarelles et la quête de la justice », et qu'il était inclus un poster véritablement terrifiant qui trônait maintenant sur les murs des chambres des filles de douze ans dans toute la ville. Non, le vrai problème était que l'article semblait avoir sonné le début de la chasse au Sam Vimaire, et toutes les jeunes filles à marier - et leurs mères - avaient décroché leurs arbalètes romantiques du dessus de la cheminée et avaient commencé, en quelque sorte, à en fourbir les fers.

Ça avait été bien assez difficile avec les petites-filles du Sergent Côlon, pensait Sam tout en progressant le long du trottoir bondé.

Heureusement que Sam avait l'instinct d'un agent du Guet, parce que la plupart des gens, à ce stade, auraient été trop distraits pour remarquer un homme seul en train de courir dans la rue noire de monde. Mais Sam était un agent du Guet, et assez bon, aussi aucun de ses problèmes personnels ne l'empêcha de remarquer la silhouette porteuse d'une sacoche qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule à coups de coude. Une fille le suivait, avec la détermination de la personne fraîchement dépouillée. Sam soupira et se saisit de sa cloche.

L'homme courait vers lui, ce qui était une chance. Sam se plaça dans la rue de manière à l'intercepter - une fois que le voleur se serait aperçu qu'il y avait un agent dans le chemin, il devrait essayer de l'éviter, ou filer dans une allée, ou possiblement laisser tomber la sacoche et feindre une amnésie soudaine, ce que quelqu'un avait effectivement essayé de faire gober à Gordon, l'ami de Sam, quand ils étaient encore simples agents. 

Ce à quoi Sam ne s'attendait pas, c'était que l'homme le voie et commence à agiter frénétiquement le bras en criant « M'sieur l'agent ! M'sieur l'agent ! » Mais la vie dans la grande ville est pleine de surprises.

Le voleur atteignit Sam avec un peu d'avance sur la fille, et poussa Sam dans sa direction. Tous les deux commencèrent aussitôt une dispute à coups de hurlements par-dessus le casque de Sam. Sam grimaça.

« - lui ai montré ma licence, j'ai -

— et de quel genre de ville s'agit-il ici, je vous le demande -

— m'a poursuivi sur tout le chemin depuis la Porte Jartel, et la bourgeoise dit que je ne dois pas trop me fatiguer -

— a essayé de me dire que c'était un genre de vol sous licence, c'est le comble -

— folle, monsieur, je pense vraiment -

— complètement fou - »

Une petite foule avait déjà commencé à se rassembler autour d'eux, avec l'enthousiasme typique d'Ankh-Morpork pour le théâtre de la rue. Sam soupira. « Monsieur, si vous pouviez - mademoiselle, vraiment, si vous voulez bien vous calmer un moment - » Pas de réponse. Sam retira son casque, se saisit de sa matraque, et frappa l'un avec l'autre, produisant un  _ clang _ sonore qui réduisit au silence l'homme, la jeune fille, et le type qui vendait des saucisses aux badauds. 

« C'est mieux, dit Sam. Monsieur. Mademoiselle. M. Planteur. Si vous pouviez tous vous calmer un moment, je pense qu'on peut arranger ça, mm ? »

Tout le monde eut l'air passablement contrit, même si Sam remarqua que M. Planteur saisit l'occasion d'empocher la monnaie qu'il avait été sur le point de rendre.

« Désolé, monsieur, » dit le voleur. La fille rougit vivement et détourna le regard.

« Voyons, dit Sam. Mademoiselle. Vous êtes arrivée en ville récemment, je suppose ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un O de surprise. « Comment vous -

— Les nouveaux venus ont tendance à être un peu… déconcertés par leur première expérience avec la Guilde des Voleurs, dit Sam. C'est très courant. Je pense qu'ils donnent habituellement une brochure de présentation, maintenant.

— J'ai essayé de lui en donner une, dit le voleur, mécontent. Mais elle m'a juste donné un coup de pied dans le genou et a commencé à crier.

— Il a essayé de prendre mes  _ livres _ », dit la jeune dame, du ton de la personne qui est tout à fait confiante dans le fait que sa déclaration expliquera tout.

« Je lui ai offert la ristourne réservée aux étrangers ! contra le voleur.

— Très bien », dit Sam. Il tendit une main pour recevoir la sacoche, et le voleur la lui remit, avec une certaine réticence. Elle était étonnamment lourde ; son bras fléchit sous le poids. « Monsieur. Je pense que vous devrez passer ceci en pertes et profits. Demandez à votre représentant à la Guilde de venir rue de la Mélassière pour me parler s'il y a le moindre problème. Et mademoiselle... ? » Il haussa un sourcil à l'intention de la jeune femme, dans l'attente d'un nom. 

Elle rougit à nouveau. Sam se prit à remarquer qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec le rose aux joues ; c'était une fille pâle, de son âge ou un peu plus âgée, avec quelques taches de rousseur, et un nuage de cheveux sombres bouclés attachés en arrière. « Meg, monsieur l'agent. Meg Goussedail. Et je suis désolée pour le dérangement, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ces livres. » Elle surveillait la sacoche avec une certaine avidité, et quand Sam la lui tendit et elle s'en empara promptement et commença à la fouiller pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait.

Le voleur partit en grommelant, et la foule se dispersa. Mademoiselle Goussedail finit de faire l'inventaire de ses livres, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Tout est là. S'il avait pris l'Anatomie de Gris, je l'aurais sûrement frappé, pour être honnête.

— Vous êtes étudiante, donc ? » demanda Sam.

Elle acquiesça. « Médecin en formation à l'Hôpital Gratuit. Je descends tout juste de Lancre cette semaine, demain est mon premier jour. Je me spécialise en obstétrique », ajouta-t-elle, ce qui aurait été du charabia pour la plupart des gens, mais la plupart des gens ne grandissait pas sous le même toit que la personne qui avait donné son nom à l'Hôpital Gratuit Dame Sybil, ou avec les deux-tiers de son Comité de Direction original.

« Vous voulez être sage-femme, alors ? »

Son visage s'illumina considérablement quand elle comprit que Sam savait de quoi elle parlait. Ses yeux étincelaient, ce qui plut assez à Sam. « Pas vraiment, dit-elle, mais j'ai été formée avec des sages-femmes vraiment extraordinaires à la maison. Et je suppose qu'une bonne part de mon travail sera celui d'une sage-femme. Mais je suis venue à la ville pour apprendre les trucs vraiment compliqués. Que faire quand la panoplie de la sage-femme* ne sert à rien. Ce genre de choses. » Elle marqua une pause, alors, et secoua la tête. « Mais je suis terriblement impolie. Je ne connais même pas votre nom, et vous m'avez été d'une si grande aide. »

Plus tard, Sam ne saurait dire pourquoi il l'avait fait. C'était une décision prise dans l'instant, et Sam était plutôt du genre à planifier, à peser le pour et le contre avant de faire un choix important. Mais quelque chose au tréfonds de son cerveau prit le contrôle de sa bouche, et il se surprit à dire, « Sam Ramkin, mademoiselle. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Ce n'était pas, techniquement, un mensonge. Ramkin était son autre nom de famille, c'était le nom de jeune fille de Maman, il y avait parfaitement droit. Mais ce n'était pas le nom que Mademoiselle Goussedail aurait instantanément reconnu comme l'un des plus célèbres d'Ankh-Morpork, le nom qui disait « crétin plein aux as et futur duc en prime ». Pour faire court, ce n'était pas un nom que Meg reconnaîtrait. Sam avait eu plus que son compte de filles qui reconnaissaient son nom, dernièrement. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait fait. 

Aussi Mademoiselle Goussedail lui sourit, sans trace de récognition dans ses yeux sombres. « Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Sam, dit-elle. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Meg. »

*Il se trouvait que Sam était l'une des quelques personnes en ville dont la naissance aurait pu ne pas avoir lieu sans l'existence de panoplies plus vastes et complexes que celle d'une sage-femme ordinaire. C'était un fait qu'il aurait ardemment souhaité ne pas savoir. Les parents ont une tendance malicieuse à rappeler aux enfants l'histoire de leurs naissances, et ceux de Sam ne faisaient pas exception. Petit garçon, quand il s'attirait de très gros ennuis, Maman avait aimé lui rappeler combien d'heures de travail elle avait supportées.

***

Mademoiselle Goussedail - Meg - finit par l'accompagner pour le restant de sa patrouille. Elle allait dans la même direction, de toute façon, dit-elle, et Sam était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait en ville qui avait été vraiment gentil avec elle.

« Non pas que quiconque ait été horrible, je veux dire, corrigea-t-elle rapidement. Même ce voleur était poli. Mais personne ne semble se déranger beaucoup pour les autres, vous voyez ? À la maison, quand quelqu'un de nouveau emménage, la moitié de la ville est venue les saluer avant qu'ils aient fini de déballer leurs affaires. Je n'ai même pas encore rencontré un seul de mes voisins.

— C'est la vie dans la grande ville, je le crains, dit Sam. Les gens ne se mêlent pas autant des affaires des autres ici. » Quand ils n'étaient pas en train de bader, en tout cas. 

« Vous avez grandi ici, alors ? demanda Meg. 

— J'en ai bien peur, dit Sam. Un pur gars de la ville. Je n'aime même pas marcher sur des surfaces qui ne sont pas pavées. » Il avait _ été _ à la campagne ; il ne voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt de tout cet espace. « C'est comment, Lancre ? »

Meg y réfléchit avant de répondre. « Petit, dit-elle enfin. Agréable, mais petit. Tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde, ce qui peut être un peu fatiguant, et c'est difficile de se sentir adulte quand tous ceux que vous connaissez pensent que vous avez encore sept ans.

— Eh bien, je sais quel effet ça fait, dit Sam. Mon - mon Pa est policier, lui aussi, et j'ai plus ou moins grandi dans un poste du Guet. Alors la plupart de mes officiers supérieurs ont changé mes couches, ce qui rend les choses un peu gênantes parfois. » En son for intérieur, l'idée vint à Sam que ses couches n'étaient probablement pas le meilleur sujet à aborder avec une jolie fille envers qui il éprouvait un intérêt grandissant. Il essaya de ne pas laisser le malaise se montrer sur son visage.

Mais Meg se contenta de rire. « Oh, je sais exactement ce que vous voulez dire ! dit-elle. La spécialité de Maman était les herbes, pas le travail de sage-femme, mais elle a travaillé avec toutes les meilleures sages-femmes des montagnes du Bélier. J'ai été formée par la femme qui a aidé à me mettre au monde. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle me voyait comme assez brillante, pour un bébé. »

Sam ne savait pas grand-chose sur la contrée natale de Meg - ils avaient étudié la géographie à l'école, mais les montagnes du Bélier n'avaient été que survolées. Mais il savait au moins une chose sur cette partie du monde, en tout cas. 

« Alors, votre maman - elle est, euh, c'est une sorcière, alors ? »

Mais Meg ne sembla pas mal le prendre. « À temps partiel seulement. Elle, hum, elle a essayé d'arrêter quand elle a épousé Papa, mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors j'ai grandi au milieu de sorcières.

— Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de sorcières, ici, dit Sam. Il y en a quelques unes en ville, mais elles n'ont pas vraiment besoin de la police. » Ce qu'il approuvait totalement. Comme les mages, les sorcières enfreignaient rarement la sorte de lois qu'il faisait appliquer. Et on voyait rarement des Choses horribles et surnaturelles des Dimensions de Basse-Fosse en ville ces jours-ci ; apparemment la communauté magique était devenue beaucoup plus stricte à ce sujet depuis l'époque de la naissance de Sam.

La patrouille de Sam était presque finie, et Meg était presque de retour à son appartement, mais Sam se trouva réticent à se séparer d'elle sur le moment. « Euh, dit-il, soudain gêné, vous voudriez déjeuner avec moi un de ces jours ? Puisque vous êtes nouvelle ici, et que vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'il y a de bon ? »

Meg lui sourit, et Sam se détendit un peu. « Ça me semble merveilleux. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sam. Pourquoi pas samedi ? Je suis sûre que j'aurai bien besoin de faire une pause après mes quelques premiers jours à l'hôpital.

— Samedi, c'est très bien », dit Sam, mais il fut distrait, soudain, par la réalisation qu'ils s'approchaient d'un kiosque à journaux. Il se demanda quelles étaient les chances pour que Meg remarque qu'elle se promenait avec la page de titre. Plutôt élevées, il aurait parié. Elle semblait être une fille observatrice. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'en détourner sans qu'elle remarque le changement de direction, non plus ; rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de garder son attention sur lui et espérer que tout se passe bien…

Mais il se trouva qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter. L'homme du kiosque était en train d'installer les éditions de l'après-midi, recouvrant les journaux du matin dont Sam faisait la couverture. Une petite foule solennelle commença à se rassembler pendant qu'il écrivait les titres sur son ardoise.

« Qu'est-ce qui rend tout le monde si sinistre ? demanda Meg. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Ce sont les dernières nouvelles de sa Seigneurie, expliqua Sam. Son état a empiré la nuit dernière, alors tout le monde est un peu inquiet. mais regardez - le Palais dit qu'il va mieux. Il a même mangé un peu. »

Et en effet, les personnes attroupées autour du kiosque avaient effectivement l'air soulagées. Le titre principal sur l'ardoise disait : « VÉTÉRINI PREND DU THÉ ET UN TOAST ». Un autre : « LES DOCTEURS PRÉDISENT UN DÎNER POUR SA SEIGNEURIE ».

« Les gens font attention même à ce genre de détails ? » demanda Meg, visiblement perplexe. « Je veux dire, j'avais entendu dire qu'il était malade ; mais ça semble un peu, eh bien, morbide, de traquer le pauvre homme de cette façon.

— Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut être Morporkien pour comprendre, dit Sam. Désolé. Mais nous sommes tous très inquiets pour le Seigneur Vétérini. »

Parce que le Seigneur Vétérini était mourant. Et personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

***

Le père de Sam disait que le problème était que le Seigneur Vétérini avait trop bien fait son travail. Il avait remodelé la cité selon son propre dessein, et tout le monde avait secrètement peur que la toile ne se défasse, sans l'araignée sérieuse vêtue de noir qui s'était tenue en son centre pendant plus de trente ans. Oh, il avait choisi un successeur, et tout le monde clamait avoir toute confiance en M. Lipwig, qui avait fait merveille avec le Bureau des Postes et la Banque et le Bureau des Impôts, sans parler de tout le travail qu'il avait fait pour le Souterrain. 

Mais personne ne pouvait vraiment se débarrasser de la peur qu'un trou dans le monde en forme de Vétérini ne mène à son effondrement, comme celui d'une arche sans clef de voûte. Pour la génération de Sam, qui avait grandi dans une cité modelée sur la vision de Vétérini, c'était comme imaginer le ciel sans le soleil.

C'était presque impossible à faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui était en ville depuis moins de quarante-huit heures, mais Sam fit de son mieux. « Oh, dit Meg quand il eut fini son explication embrouillée. Je pense - je pense que je comprends. C'est comme quand ma marraine est morte. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle serait là pour toujours, et soudain elle n'était plus là.

— Est-ce que ça donnait un peu l'impression que c'était la fin du monde ? » demanda Sam avec un faible sourire.

Meg ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « En fait, oui. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était - que la vie a continué.

— C'est bon à savoir, dit Sam. Rassurant, je veux dire. Je suppose que c'est juste une différence d'échelle.

— Mémé était le cœur et l'âme de la sorcellerie dans les montagnes du Bélier, dit Meg. Elle nous disait à tous ce que nous étions, simplement en existant. Il n'y avait pas une personne ou un endroit à Lancre qui n'ait pas ressenti son influence. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne savait vraiment qui nous étions, sans elle. » Ils avaient cessé de marcher, et se tenaient un peu à l'écart des badauds devant le kiosque. Sam se demandait comment la conversation était devenue si sérieuse, mais il semblait presque naturel de parler de quelque chose d'aussi grave avec Meg. Elle le prenait au sérieux, et il trouvait qu'il n'était que juste d'en faire de même.

« Alors vous savez pourquoi nous surveillons sa Seigneurie de si près, dit Sam. Je ne sais pas s'il est le cœur et l'âme d'Ankh-Morpork, peut-être qu'il en est le cerveau. Mais il est quelque chose de vital, de toute façon, et nous ne sommes pas sûrs du tout de ce que nous allons faire sans lui. »

Meg se contenta d'acquiescer. « Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré, Sam Ramkin. Je me sens déjà un peu plus chez moi. » Et elle s'en fut, dans l'agitation de la rue. Sam resta là quelques instants de plus, à tourner son casque entre ses mains, avant de faire le reste du chemin jusqu'à la rue de la Mélassière.

***

_ Dans la ville sombre, la silhouette se déplaçait d'ombre en ombre entre les lampadaires. Elle portait quelque chose sur une épaule - quelque chose de lourd, vu sa façon de marcher, un paquet peu maniable enveloppé dans une étoffe sombre. La silhouette se fraya un chemin jusqu'au mur haut qui longeait la rivière. Elle trouva une volée de marches et grimpa, et depuis le sommet du mur elle laissa tomber son fardeau. Quoi qu'elle ait transporté, ça heurta l'eau avec un bruit d'éclaboussures lointain, et la figure sombre regagna les ténèbres d'où elle était venue. _

***

Sam, à son grand chagrin, avait un titre. En tant que fils de duc il était Lord de toute façon, ce qui était déjà assez terrible, mais le fils premier né du Duc d'Ankh avait un titre de courtoisie, ce qui signifiait que Sam devait être présenté dans les soirées snobs comme le Vicomte d'Oxbury. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit du nom d'Oxbury, du moins pas depuis les neuf cents dernières années, et en être le Vicomte était complètement stupide, mais cela ne comptait pas pour les personnes qui vous annonçaient dans les soirées snobs. Ils le faisaient quand même, de toute façon.

Cela avait bien un avantage. Au fil des années, Sam avait pris l'habitude de séparer toutes les âneries snobs de sa vie et de les assigner au Vicomte. Il pouvait être le banal Sam Vimaire, qui était un flic ordinaire comme son Pa ; le Vicomte d'Oxbury était un riche connard qui allait finir duc. Cela rendait beaucoup plus facile d'oublier que le banal Sam Vimaire était tout autant une fiction que le Vicomte.

Tandis qu'il retournait rue de la Mélassière, Sam pensait à Meg, et se demandait s'il aurait dû lui dire son vrai nom dès le début. Mais cela aurait voulu dire la mettre au courant pour le Vicomte, et d'une certaine façon Sam soupçonnait que le Vicomte n'aurait pas pu avoir la sorte de conversation franche et réelle qu'il avait eue avec Meg. Il ne pouvait certainement pas l'imaginer parler de sa mémé au Vicomte.

Sam était plongé suffisamment profond dans ses pensées pour que Penny soit presque capable de le prendre par surprise à son entrée au poste. Mais le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux roux quand elle l'approcha, et il s'extirpa de sa réflexion juste à temps pour lui sourire et lui tenir la porte ouverte. 

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel en se glissant sous son bras. « Encore occupé à ruminer, Sam ? » demanda-t-elle. Penny trouvait que Sam passait trop de temps dans ses pensées ; pour être honnête, Sam pensait parfois la même chose. Il la suivit dans les bureaux de la brigade, qui étaient calmes ; quelques agents écrivaient leurs rapports, et le sergent derrière son bureau sur l'estrade semblait s'ennuyer. Penny la salua de la main, et le sergent lui rendit son salut.

Penny Fondeurenfersson était la raison pour laquelle Sam était capable de compatir avec Gordon quand ses jeunes sœurs lui causaient des ennuis. Bien qu'ils ne soient absolument pas parents, elle avait endossé le rôle qui consistait à piquer l'ego de Sam et à saper son image de lui-même avec une certaine jubilation, et se saisissait de chaque opportunité pour lui dégonfler les chevilles, si jamais elles devaient enfler. Sam ne pensait pas être particulièrement imbus de lui-même, mais bon, il avait Penny pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

En dépit de son rôle de critique, Sam aimait bien Penny. Elle avait le sens de l'humour de sa mère et l'affection sincère de son père pour la ville et ses habitants ; elle connaissait tout le monde, et semblait les aimer même si elle se moquait d'eux de temps à autre. Elle était remarquablement raisonnable pour une adolescente de seize ans. Si Sam était le fils chéri d'Ankh-Morpork, alors Penny était sûrement sa fille préférée.

Mais elle ne voulait pas devenir flic. Sam trouvait ça légèrement déconcertant. Elle avait l'instinct d'un flic pour fourrer le nez* là où on ne voulait pas d'elle, mais elle avait décidé des années auparavant qu'elle voulait être journaliste, l'ennemi naturel du policier. Et elle semblait s'y tenir, en plus, en dépit des meilleures tentatives de Sam de la ramener à la raison.

Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas suivre les traces de ses parents en se lançant dans le meilleur métier du monde, Penny passait beaucoup de temps au poste. La plupart de ses amis qui avaient déjà fini l'école étaient flics, sans parler de ses parents, et tout comme Sam elle avait grandi dans les pattes des agents au Guet des Orfèvres et dans les différents postes.

« Comment ça va à l'école, Penny ? demanda Sam. Bien, j'espère? »

Penny se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Le journal des étudiants ne veut toujours pas me laisser couvrir quoi que ce soit d'excitant. Alors que j'ai un scoop, en plus !

— On n'est pas censé écrire sur les conversations à la table du dîner, tu sais, dit Sam en secouant la tête.

— Alors Maman et Papa ne devraient pas discuter d'horribles meurtres pendant le repas, pas vrai ? En parlant de ça, ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'entrain, tu as eu des nouvelles du Chiffonnier ?

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, dit Sam. Et non. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres… corps. Et tu ne serais pas censée savoir s'il y en avait, de toute façon.

— Je te l'ai dit, dit Penny. Les conversations du dîner. Et c'est déjà assez nul que tu me forces à ignorer l'histoire de l'année - ne pas me dire quand il y a du nouveau serait tout bonnement impardonnable.

— Je te le dirai, dit Sam, mais uniquement pour t'empêcher d'essayer de le découvrir par toi-même, et de t'attirer des ennuis.

— Et parce que j'ai toutes les infos compromettantes sur toi, dit Penny. Je sais où sont cachées les photos. 

— Ce sont des photos de moi dans le bain quand j'étais bébé, pas des infos compromettantes », dit Sam en baissant la voix et en jetant un coup d'œil au reste de la salle. « Et elles ne sont même pas cachées ! Maman les garde dans les albums sur les étagères du petit salon !

— Je sais quand même où elles sont-euh », chantonna Penny.

Sam fit de son mieux pour lui jeter un regard noir. Bien qu'il soit le fils d'un homme au regard noir quasi-légendaire, c'était étonnamment inefficace. Sam aurait souhaité avoir hérité de l'air d'autorité de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, qui semblait chez eux aussi naturel que la respiration. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était un air de compétence polie, ce qui fonctionnait pour la plupart du travail de police basique mais ne réussissait pas vraiment à instiller la peur dans les cœurs des criminels et des racailles. Ça ne marchait certainement pas sur Penny.

« Tu sais, si tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe avec le Chi - avec mon affaire, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre, fit remarquer Sam.

— Oui, mais c'est si amusant, dit Penny. Oh, très bien, Sam, j'arrête. Sois franc, tu as eu la moindre info sur l'affaire ?

— Pas depuis une semaine, dit Sam. Et j'aime ça comme ça. Ça peut vouloir dire que c'est fini.

— Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, pas vrai ?

— Non, admit Sam. Mais j'aimerais le croire. »

Au moins, Penny prit ça sérieusement. « Désolée, Sam, dit-elle. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Essaie juste de ne pas trop te prendre la tête avec cette affaire.

— Je ferai de mon mieux », dit Sam, en lui souriant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'air rassurée, puis il la regarda monter les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du capitaine Angua.

* Mais pas l'odorat de sa mère. À son grand chagrin, Penny n'était pas un loup-garou.

***

Ce que Penny appelait l'affaire du Chiffonnier, et que Sam refusait d'appeler de la sorte, était le genre de cas qui faisait souhaiter à la plupart des flics avoir choisi un boulot tranquille d'épicier. Mais c'était l'affaire de Sam, parce qu'il s'était bien débrouillé sur son premier meurtre, et parce qu'il avait trouvé le premier corps. Les. Enfin. C'était compliqué, et c'était pour ça que c'était le genre d'affaire qui faisait grisonner prématurément les flics.

Six semaines plus tôt, Sam avait été le premier sur les lieux quand un corps avait été tiré de la rivière. Il était resté un certain temps dans la rivière, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était couvert de coutures boursouflées et non cicatrisées, ou pourquoi ses bras et ses jambes étaient tous de longueurs différentes, ou pourquoi l'Igor de garde à la Scientifique avait piqué une crise avant de partir en trombe au milieu de son service. Une fois qu'Igor s'était calmé, et que le reste de la Scientifique avait jeté un œil, il avait été déterminé que le corps avait été cousu à partir de plusieurs corps, tous déjà morts, et que ce à quoi Igor s'opposait vraiment était au gâchis de pièces corporelles. Et à la technique bâclée. 

Depuis, quatre autres corps rapiécés, chacun un peu moins maladroitement réalisé que le précédent, avaient été trouvés dans différentes parties de la cité. Sam avait aussi découvert une épidémie de pillages de tombes non déclarés, tous dans des tombes de pauvres gens dans les cimetières les moins entretenus. Démêler tout ça avait été un sacré travail.

Le problème était que les deux derniers corps avaient des coutures cicatrisées. Qui que fut le mystérieux faiseur-de-monstres de Sam, il s'améliorait : ses deux dernières créations avaient vécu, en quelque sorte, au moins pour un petit moment.

La première piste sur laquelle s'était penché Sam avait été les nombreux Igors de la cité, mais il n'avait pas été capable réduire plus que ça son champ d'investigation. Les Igors étaient déjà largement suspectés de pratiquer ce genre de choses, par le citoyen ordinaire, et même si Sam n'était pas un citoyen ordinaire il avait tout de même envisagé cette possibilité. Les Igors avaient le savoir-faire technique, après tout, et ils étaient des chirurgiens spécialistes des transplantations. Peut-être que ces corps mystèrieux appartenaient à un Igor qui s'entraînerait en dehors de ses heures de travail, en se consacrant à l'équivalent chirurgical de la construction de maquettes dans son temps libre ?

Mais chaque Igor auquel il avait parlé lui avait assuré que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Construire des corps entiers à partir de morceaux était tout à fait contre le Code des Igors*, en violant leur précepte principal : préserver la vie et s'assurer que tout le monde reçoive les membres ou les organes dont ils avaient besoin. « Non, lui dit l'Igor du Guet, pour moi fa reffemble à un fientifique fou claffique, caporal Vimaire. Fe venre de fofes arrive de temps fen temps en Überwald - un crétin avec un diplôme médical et une compréhenfion limitée du temps que tient un ferveau fur de la glace. Fa ne finit vamais bien.

— Est-ce que les cerveaux tiennent longtemps sur de la glace ? » demanda Sam horrifié mais tout de même un peu fasciné.

« Pas trop », répondit gaiement Igor, heureux de discuter de sa spécialité. « Fous voyez, n'importe quelle autre partie du corps peut être ranimée afec un bon éclair, mais les ferveaux ne fe confervent vraiment pas bien. Une fois qu'ils font morts, ils font morts, et les féclairs leur retournent horriblement les méninves.

— Alors le corps que nous avons trouvé dans la rivière - » commença Sam, qui sentait monter la nausée.

« N'aurait pas foncfionné une minute. Les pièfes sont défà en affez maufais fétat - fieilles de plufieurs vours, pour la plupart - mais le ferveau est vuste trop mort pour fervir. La perfonne qui a fait fa n'aurait pas pu efpérer qu'il fe lève et marfe.

— Alors pourquoi le faire ? »

Igor haussa les épaules, l'une notablement plus haute que l'autre. « Qui peut favoir ? Entraînement, je fuppofe. Nous fen verrons d'autres, fe vous le parie. »

Et ils en avaient vus d'autres.

* « Gafpiller, vamais. »

***

Aussi maintenant Sam avait une affaire, mais pas exactement un crime. Bien sûr, le pillage de tombes était illégal, mais le faiseur de monstres, qui qu'il fut (ou elle - Sam n'éliminait pas cette possibilité) n'avait rien commis de pire qu'un vol aux yeux de la loi. Il n'y avait aucune loi qui interdise de fabriquer de toutes pièces d'horribles créatures avec des morceaux de cadavres volés, probablement parce que personne n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en faudrait une. Ce qui ne faisait que mettre en valeur la créativité des criminels, pensait Sam.

Il termina ses rapports ( la Guilde des Voleurs avait bien envoyé quelqu'un pour se plaindre), se leva et s'étira, les épaules raides, à force de se pencher au-dessus de son bureau. C'était amusant, la vitesse avec laquelle il avait perdu l'habitude de rester assis derrière un bureau, une fois l'école terminée, mais il fallait dire qu'une des choses qu'il préférait dans le boulot de flic était que vous étiez au grand air. Enfin, aussi sous la pluie battante, ou dans le froid mordant, et la chaleur nauséabonde, mais ça allait. Sam était un flic des rues, jusque dans ses os et son sang, des générations de Vimaire assurant qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement dérangé par une patrouille à trois heures du matin sous la pluie.

Sam rentra chez lui. Il vivait non loin du poste, dans un appartement sur la rue Ettercap, où il résidait dans un joyeux capharnaüm de célibataire avec son copain Gordon. Tout en marchant, Sam se demanda s'il avait gagné le jeu en cours du premier-qui-fait-la-vaisselle-a-perdu ; Gordon était une personne naturellement soignée, et faisait généralement la vaisselle de lui-même si Sam la laissait suffisamment longtemps. La seule petite rébellion de Sam contre son éducation* était d'être désordonné. Il avait grandi dans une maison où tout ce qui pouvait traîner était rangé soit par Maman soit par un domestique, même s'il avait réussi à imposer une limite à la porte de sa chambre. 

Hettie était déjà là quand Sam arriva chez lui. Gordon et elle étaient en train de préparer le dîner, en discutant à voix basse. Hettie était en train de rire à quelque chose que Gordon avait dit au moment où Sam entra.

Sam aimait son appartement. Il était principalement équipé avec des meubles récupérés dans le grenier de ses parents, et était donc un peu plus agréable que la plupart des appartements de célibataires. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Gordon s'était procuré un stock de cartes du Souterrain, et ils en avaient tapissé tout un mur du salon, ce qui donnait un certain intérêt à l'endroit, de l'avis de Sam. Et ils étaient en train d'ériger une pyramide de bouteilles de bières plutôt impressionnante. Pas étonnant qu'Hettie passe autant de temps ici.

Bien sûr, Hettie vivait toujours avec sa famille, et Sam supposait que la plupart des endroits étaient plus agréables que la résidence Côlon. Mais il se montrait partial, là-dessus. Hettie était la seule petite-fille Côlon qui n'était pas déterminée à l'épouser. Elle était aussi sa meilleure amie, après Gordon, alors il appréciait de l'avoir dans le coin.

« Salut, Sam, dit Hettie. On en a fait assez pour trois. Tu as faim ?

— Je suis affamé, dit Sam. Il n'y avait que de la salade aux œufs à la cantine, et je ne me suis pas arrêté pour manger pendant ma patrouille.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre la salade aux œufs, Sam, dit Gordon. Ce n'est pas si mauvais.

— C'est répugnant, dit Sam en grimaçant. Et tu mangerais n'importe quoi, de toute façon. »

Gordon se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait un peu ralenti depuis la fin de leur adolescence, mais il avait toujours une capacité quasi-magique à aspirer toute nourriture disponible, tout en conservant le physique d'un phasme à lunettes. Et il n'était pas du tout difficile quant au genre de nourriture. « Des nouvelles de ton pilleur de tombes ?

— Pas encore. Est-ce que ton équipe a trouvé quelque chose d'utile sur le dernier corps ?

— On a pas eu cette chance. Qui qu'il soit, il est bon pour effacer ses traces. Il doit les abandonner au milieu de la nuit, quand il n'y a personne aux alentours, et il ne laisse pas grand-chose comme indices.

— Tu l'attraperas, Sam, dit Hettie. Mais si je dois passer une autre nuit à planquer dans un cimetière, je ne peux pas dire que j'en serais ravie. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais c'est, bah, ennuyeux à mourir. »

Gordon et Hettie étaient flics tous les deux, mais Gordon était à la médico-légale et Hettie agent sur le terrain. Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble, et étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Pour Sam, ils étaient presque de la famille.

Ce qui rendait un peu étrange pour Sam le fait que Gordon et Hettie sortent ensemble. Ils le lui avaient caché pendant presque un mois, aussi, avant de finalement le lui dire, et même si ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, pas vraiment (enfin, les cachotteries l'avaient dérangé) il trouvait encore ça assez étrange. 

Pas en ce moment même, en tout cas. Ils s'assirent tous les trois pour dîner ensemble et c'était tout comme au bon vieux temps, avec Hettie et Sam faisant équipe pour taquiner Gordon, Gordon qui répliquait avec une remarque caustique, la conversation portant sur la façon dont ils avaient passé leur journée. Sam leur dit pour sa rencontre avec Meg, même s'il ne mentionna pas qu'il lui avait donné le mauvais nom, et Gordon et Hettie eurent tous les deux l'air contents pour lui.

« Elle a l'air charmante, Sam, dit Hettie. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de la rencontrer. »

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Gordon se leva pour allumer les becs de gaz. Sam décida de jouer le bon colocataire pour une fois, et fit la vaisselle. « Alors, tu peux rester jusqu'à quelle heure, Hettie ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Euh, eh bien, dit Hettie. Il… se pourrait que j'aie dit à Maman et Pa que je restais chez une amie cette nuit.

— Oh la la, Mehitabel Côlon ! dit Sam, faussement indigné. Espèce de rebelle.

— Oh, la ferme, Sam, dit Hettie en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi ? Je suis juste choqué - choqué, en vérité - que la douce, innocente Mehitabel puisse concevoir pareille tromperie. Vraiment, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, dit Sam.

— Hettie fait marcher ses parents depuis ses douze ans, et tu le sais parfaitement, dit Gordon. Et puis, ils sont trop fiers d'avoir un flic dans la famille pour se plaindre qu'elle rentre tard le soir ou le lendemain. Ce qui nous arrange plutôt », ajouta-t-il, l'air assez content de lui. 

Hettie était la seule de petits-enfants du sergent Côlon à être devenue flic. Dire qu'il était fier d'elle était l'euphémisme du millénaire ; il entrait pratiquement en lévitation quand il parlait d'elle.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Sam voulait entendre parler de ce que Gordon et Hettie faisaient en privé. « Beuh, dit-il, épargne-moi les détails.

— Oh, très bien », dit Gordon.

C'était une soirée agréable. Sam s'en souviendrait, plus tard, quand tout aurait dégénéré.

* Contrairement à la plupart des jeunes hommes, Sam n'avait jamais vraiment eu de phase rebelle dans son adolescence. La raison principale en était que la seule chose qui aurait vraiment dérangé ses parents aurait été qu'il commence à agir comme un riche snob privilégié de la Guilde des Assassins, et Sam détestait ces enfoirés presque autant que Pa.

***

_ Une autre nuit, un autre voyage en douce jusqu'à la rivière, un autre paquet jeté à l'eau. Mais il se rapprochait du but - de plus en plus, à chaque fois. Peut-être qu'il serait bientôt prêt. Peut-être assez tôt pour pouvoir la sauver. _

_ Peut-être assez tôt pour les sauver tous. _

***

Le jour suivant était le jour de congé de Sam, et il décida de s'arrêter à l'Hôpital Gratuit avant le déjeuner. Le remue-ménage habituel régnait, docteurs et infirmières se pressant dans toutes les directions, petits enfants (et quelques adultes) en train de pleurer, une bagarre de fauteuils roulants devant l'ascenseur pour décider qui monterait en premier. Sam n'avait encore jamais été en Obstétrique, et n'était pas certain du chemin à prendre, alors il intercepta un jeune médecin qui poussait un fauteuil pour le lui demander. La fille dans le fauteuil était d'une blancheur de lait, et avait une respiration sifflante. « Vous avez l'air… un peu jeune… pour être papa, dit-elle en haletant. Et pas assez… terrifié.

— Ne parle pas trop, Sophronie, dit le docteur. Tu vas fatiguer tes poumons. » Il était plus grand que Sam, large d'épaules, avec des cheveux blonds séparés par une raie un poil trop précise. Il portait des lunettes à monture métallique, et derrière les verres ses yeux étaient plein d'inquiétude pour sa patiente. Le flic intérieur de Sam le classa dans la catégorie « remonté comme une pendule, au bord de l'explosion. »

Mais Sophronie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que nous… n'en sommes plus là, Dr. Russel.

— Ne dis pas ça ! » répliqua vivement le Dr. Russel. Puis il sembla se rappeler que Sam était là. « Désolé. Troisième étage, dans l'aile ouest. Et félicitations, je suppose.

— Oh, non, je ne suis pas - je veux dire, je n'ai pas - je passe juste dire bonjour à une amie, bafouilla Sam. Une des nouvelles internes. Je suppose que vous ne la connaissez pas - Meg Goussedail ?

— Je l'ai rencontrée… ce matin, siffla Sophronie. Vous vous rappelez, Dr. Russel ? Gentille… fille.

— Ah oui, dit le docteur. Elle. Eh bien, elle doit être en pause », dit-il abruptement, avant d'emmener Sophronie. Elle se retourna pour saluer Sam d'un geste faible, avant qu'ils ne tournent le coin et disparaissent.

Sam continua son chemin jusqu'au troisième étage, et demanda Meg au poste des infirmières. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air très professionnelle dans sa blouse blanche, et sourit en l'apercevant.

« Bonjour, Sam, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

— Je me demandais juste comment se passait ton premier jour, dit-il. Et aussi si tu aimerais aller déjeuner.

— Ça me semble parfait, dit Meg. Laisse-moi m'assurer que je peux m'en aller un moment. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Tandis que Sam attendait, il devint peu à peu conscient du fait qu'il était la seule personne en vue a) de sexe masculin et b) qui ne soit pas à un stade de grossesse avancé. Il commença à prêter distraitement l'oreille à la conversation de quelques femmes assises près de lui, et cessa tout aussi vite quand il se rendit compte que la discussion était horriblement biologique.

Meg revint sans sa blouse, avec la fameuse sacoche qui avait l'air bien plus légère à son côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais manger ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne connais encore aucun bon restaurant. Tu vas devoir être mon guide de la région.

— Eh bien », dit Sam en faisant le catalogue mental de la grande variété de cuisines ethniques disponibles au Morporkien moyen, « il y a des pizzas, des crêpes, de la cuisine genuanne, éphébienne , klatchienne, howondalandienne, et quelques pubs de Quatrixe dans un rayon de trois pâtés de maison. Tout dépend de ce qui te fait envie, en fait. »

Meg cligna des yeux à cet éventail de choix. « Eh bien, je n'ai jamais mangé klatchien. C'est bon ?

— C'est un peu épicé », dit Sam, pas tout à fait sincère, parce que c'était en fait extrêmement épicé à moins de commander la version adoucie pour les Morporkiens délicats. Sam avait une fois passé tout un banquet à l'ambassade de Klatch avec un seul verre d'eau et sans larmoyer, un exploit dont il était toujours extrêmement fier et qui lui avait valu une certaine réputation dans la communauté diplomatique. Mais il avait un peu triché, bien sûr.

« Je pense que j'aimerais essayer, dit Meg, surtout si c'est quelque chose que tu aimes. La nourriture lancastrienne se résume à des patates bouillies et des légumes cuits avec du porc, et je veux essayer plein de choses différentes pendant que je suis ici. Quel est ton restaurant klatchien favori ? »

Il n'y avait rien à y faire. S'il allait n'importe où ailleurs, Mme Aziz en entendrait parler, et lui ne finirait jamais d'entendre parler. Et on était mardi, de tout façon.

« Le Jardin Peint est très bon, dit-il. Et je connais les propriétaires. »

***

Comme il s'approchait du jardin Peint, Meg à ses côtés, Sam priait la divinité, quelle qu'elle soit, qui veillait sur les flics avec des vies amoureuses compliquées. Mais ce devait être jour de repos pour la Déesse Araminta*, parce que Mina était à l'accueil à l'entrée du restaurant.

« Salut, Sam », dit-elle, avant de glisser un regard en coin à Meg. Elle n'eut même pas la décence de paraître amusée ; au lieu de ça elle sourit comme un chat, les paupières tombantes. C'était une expression que Sam avait bien aimé, il fut un temps, mais à l'époque il avait toujours été au courant de la blague. « Qui est ton amie ? »

Rien d'autre à faire que d'accepter son sort, pas vrai ? « Voici Meg, dit sombrement Sam. Elle est de Lancre, et elle n'a jamais mangé klatchien, et j'ai pensé, eh bien, que si j'allais autre part…

— Maman ne te laisserait jamais tranquille. Oui », dit Mina. « Je lui dirai que tu dis bonjour, d'ailleurs. Elle est sortie avec Hana. Elles font des courses pour le mariage, tu sais, sinon Hana serait de service aujourd'hui.

— On est mardi, c'est ça ? dit Sam, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Ceci explique cela. Comment se passent les préparatifs ? »

Mina leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu demandes à Maman, il y a une nouvelle catastrophe chaque semaine, dit-elle. Mais Hana tient bien le coup. J'ai hâte qu'on en finisse. Tu viens toujours, pas vrai ? »

Sam s'était beaucoup demandé, ces derniers mois, quel genre d'ex petite amie disait « Sans rancune » en le pensant vraiment. Le genre d'ex qui vous plaquait, plutôt que l'inverse, il supposait. Et vu qu'elle était sincère, il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, et il appréciait vraiment Hana et leurs parents ; il avait pensé à eux comme à une possible belle-famille, autrefois. 

« Bien sûr, dit-il. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. » Et Mina les conduisit à une table, toujours souriante.

* Il y a un dieu pour presque tout, si vous cherchez bien. Dans ce cas, Araminta assumait aussi la responsabilité de déesse des baumes et des onguents, et avait manqué la prière de Sam à cause d'une pommade particulièrement délicate qui devait être surveillée après que le fabricant l'ait mise en pots. Si Sam avait su qu'il avait été ignoré pour qu'une femme au foyer de Genua puisse éviter de se brûler les sourcils, il ne serait probablement pas senti mieux.

***

Sam et Mina étaient sortis ensemble pendant huit mois. Il avait passé les quatre premiers à essayer de l'impressionner, et les quatre derniers à essayer de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si impressionnant, vraiment. Depuis leur rupture, il avait compris le problème avec la première approche, mais pas avec la seconde.

Mina avait été une petite amie géniale : intelligente et drôle, terriblement intéressante, jolie au point que Sam se sentait largement surclassé. Ses parents aimaient bien Sam, et les parents de Sam l'aimaient bien. Être autorisé à l'embrasser, à lui tenir la main, à l'emmener dans des restaurants et des musées et des promenades le long de la rivière - tout cela donnait à Sam l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, longtemps après que l'attrait de la nouveauté aurait dû s'estomper.

Mais elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec le Vicomte. Elle n'aimait pas aller aux fêtes snobs où Sam devait se rendre (et alors, Sam ne les aimait pas non plus), et il avait tout fait de travers quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus y aller. Il lui avait proposé de lui acheter une nouvelle robe, idée stupide entre toutes, parce qu'elle se sentait gênée de porter son seul plus beau sari à chaque fois.

Il avait essayé de ne pas parler du futur, de ce Duc d'Ankh suspendu au-dessus de sa tête, mais à la fin c'était tout ce que Mina avait été capable de voir. « Je t'aime bien, Sam, avait-elle dit. J'aime beaucoup Sam Vimaire. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux rester avec toi quand le Duc d'Ankh aura besoin de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas être. »

Sam s'était disputé avec elle, ce qui était aussi stupide. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas évoluer dans les sphères chics comme il le pouvait, parce que sa famille n'était pas ancienne et snob comme celle de Sam. C'était une insulte grave, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement, et aussi inexacte. « Maman vient d'une ancienne famille, d'accord, mais celle de Pa est juste ordinaire. Tu le sais. Tous les titres et le reste, c'est venu plus tard.

— Alors pourquoi il y a une statue de ton je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois-grand-père en haut de la Grand Rue ? » avait-elle demandé, ce qui était une question raisonnable. Et il était parfaitement vrai que depuis l'époque du vieux Face-de-marbre, la famille Vimaire avait passé la plupart du temps en bas de l'escalier de la société, mais il était également vrai qu'ils avaient été, autrefois, à son sommet, et s'y trouvaient de nouveau.

Alors Mina avait plaqué Sam, et dit « Sans rancune » en étant sincère, et Sam avait broyé du noir et s'était saoulé avec Gordon et s'était apitoyé sur son sort. Et maintenant, pour la première fois depuis, il y avait une fille qui lui plaisait et à qui il semblait plaire, et qui, cerise sur le gâteau, n'avait aucune idée de l'existence du Vicomte, et voilà qu'il déjeunait avec elle sous les yeux de Mina.

Mina les fit asseoir à une table vers le fond, sous la fresque que Sam préférait de celles qui couvraient les murs, tous peints pour ressembler à un jardin klatchien. « C'est charmant, dit Meg, en désignant la fresque de la tête. Qui l'a réalisée ?

— C'est moi », dit fièrement Mina. Sam savait qu'elle commençait à exposer son travail dans des galeries, et même si ses parents ne pensaient pas qu'être artiste soit tout à fait respectable (et certainement pas aussi respectable qu'être une duchesse), ils l'avaient laissée en faire à sa tête sur les murs du restaurant. Elle avait fait du merveilleux boulot.

Meg était dûment impressionnée, et le sourire de Mina était sincère quand elle les laissa avec leurs menus. Sam se détendit un peu, soulagé, quand elle partit. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre ? demanda Meg en ouvrant son menu. Tout ça, c'est de l'éphébien pour moi, j'en ai peur.

— Ça dépend de ce que tu aimes. mais le biryani de légumes est très bon, si tu ne manges pas de viande, et sinon le makhni au poulet. Et ils ne sont pas trop épicés.

— Le poulet, alors, décida Meg. Alors, comment tu connais cette fille, Sam ?

— Hem. Eh bien. On est, euh. Sortis ensemble. Pendant un moment. »

Meg haussa les sourcils. « Et  _ un moment _ , ça dure combien de temps, alors ?

— Eh bien. Huit mois, à peu près. » Comme s'il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps, au jour près.

« Je vois, dit Meg. Mais vous semblez bien vous entendre plutôt bien.

— Oui, enfin. Elle m'a plaqué, dit Sam en guise d'explication. Mais nous sommes toujours amis. Plus ou moins.

— C'est très adulte de ta part. » Le ton de Meg était solennel, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

« Ne te moque pas », dit Sam, quoiqu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation. De quoi parlait-on à un premier rendez-vous, de toute façon ? Il y avait des lustres qu'il n'en avait pas eu.

« Alors, comment est ta famille ? finit-il par proposer. Je sais que ta mère est une sorcière, mais ton père ? Tu as des frères ou des sœurs ?

— Ma famille ? Euh, eh bien... » Meg sembla hésiter un moment. « Ils sont assez ordinaires, je suppose. Deux petits frères et une petite sœur. Papa a été formé à la Guilde des Fous, ici en ville, mais il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé ça. Il est… Je suppose qu'on l'appellerait un bureaucrate, ces jours-ci.

— Lancre a des bureaucrates ? demanda Sam, légèrement taquin. J'aurais pensé que vous n'aviez pas assez de monde pour en avoir besoin.

— Eh bien, on n'en a vraiment besoin que de quelques-uns, dit Meg. Alors Papa et Shaun Ogg, à eux deux, s'occupent d'à peu près tout. »

Sam acquiesça. C'était difficile à imaginer, quand même, un pays où quelques personnes pouvaient gérer la gestion du quotidien. Il pensa à la ruche d'activité qu'était le Palais du Patricien, chambres après chambres pleines de clercs et d'analystes, qui faisaient passer un flot constant d'informations vers le haut jusqu'à atteindre le grand homme maigre dans le Bureau Oblong, assis à son bureau devant le trône vide.

« Lancre est une monarchie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sam.

Meg rougit. « Eh bien, oui. Plus ou moins. Je veux dire, on a bien un roi, et une famille royale, mais les Lancastriens ne font pas de très bons sujets. Ils -  _ nous _ \- avons tendance à prendre les ordres royaux pour des suggestions. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Chuppose que c'est très bien si c'est ce à quoi vous êtes habitués. Je suis républicain, moi. Sa Seigneurie est peut-être un dirigeant absolu, mais personne ne dit qu'il est né avec ce droit.

— C'est - certainement une façon de voir les choses », dit Meg. Sam avait l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer. Mina, avec un sens de l'à propos remarquable, choisit ce moment pour venir prendre leur commande, et Sam essaya de lui communiquer un « Merci » silencieux avec les yeux. 

Elle lui communiqua en réponse un « Y a pas de quoi, patate », avant d'expliquer à Meg pourquoi il fallait qu'elle commande un lassi à la mangue. Sam intervint pour appuyer Mina - les lassis étaient délicieux ici - et finit par en prendre un lui aussi.

La conversation fut un peu plus facile après ça, se portant sur le premier jour de Meg à l'hôpital, et de là sur leurs métiers respectifs. « Est-ce que tu as toujours voulu être policier ? » lui demanda Meg une fois les samoussas arrivés sur la table, brûlants dans leur enveloppe de pâte dorée.

« Depuis tout petit, ouais. Je ne peux pas me rappeler avoir jamais voulu être autre chose. Et toi ? Tu as toujours voulu être médecin ? 

— Non. Quand j'étais petite fille, je voulais être une sorcière, comme Maman, et ma marraine. Et tout le monde disait que je serais douée pour ça. Mais quand je suis arrivée à l'âge où l'on commence à s'entraîner si on le veut vraiment, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je voulais toujours aider les gens, et j'étais intéressée par le travail de sage-femme, alors la médecine semblait une bonne idée.

— Hum, dit Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour te faire changer d'avis ?

— Il ne s'est rien  _ passé _ , dit Meg. Pas vraiment. C'est juste… je ne voulais pas être ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « J'imagine que si. Mais je ne laisserais le boulot de flic pour rien au monde. J'y suis bon, et j'aime ça, et je continuerais d'aimer ça même si Pa ne voulait pas que je le fasse, je pense. » En fait, parfois Sam se demandait si son père  _ voulait  _ qu'il soit flic. Non pas qu'il désapprouve, ou qu'il ne soit pas fier, mais - c'était une vie dure, parfois, être flic. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer un mot dans ce sens, parfois Sam avait l'impression que Pa ne voulait pas nécessairement qu'il marche sur ses pas.

Enfin, ça n'avait pas été les pas les plus faciles. Sam connaissait l'histoire de son père, savait pourquoi il buvait du jus de fruit et pas du sherry, savait pourquoi Pa connaissait plus de coups bas dans une bagarre que n'importe quel trio d'agents du Guet. Mais Sam était né au-dessus de tout ça. 

Même si personne ne lui avait demandé si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Et maintenant il prétendait que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que Pa dirait de  _ ça _ ?

***

Pendant le reste du déjeuner, Sam parvint à maintenir la gêne à un niveau minimum, réussissant à avoir une conversation naturelle avec Meg. Le fait qu'elle soit intéressante aidait. Son travail était intéressant, son point de vue en tant qu'étrangère à la cité était intéressant, ses opinions étaient intéressantes - et elle était drôle. Sam aimait les filles qui aimaient rire.

« Eh bien, la sage-femme qui m'a formée appréciait les blagues, c'est certain, dit Meg. Quoique pas autant que les chansons paillardes. Et ma marraine avait un bon sens de l'humour, elle était juste bien plus discrète là-dessus.

— Elle a l'air intéressante, ta marraine, dit Sam. Sorcière en chef et tout ça.

— Oh non, il n'y a pas de hiérarchie chez les sorcières. Mémé ne l'aurait pas accepté, pas une seconde, dit Meg. Mais elle était la meilleure. Elle en savait le plus, et elle pouvait faire les choses les plus étonnantes. On raconte qu'elle pouvait parler à la Mort, et s'amuser avec le Temps, et Emprunter un essaim d'abeilles.

— Comment est-ce qu'on emprunte des abeilles ? demanda Sam. Je veux dire, il faut demander gentiment à la Reine et promettre de les ramener ?

— Pas emprunter,  _ Emprunter _ , dit Meg. C'est - quitter son corps, et faire un tour dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre. généralement un animal - un oiseau, ou un lièvre, ou un loup. On voit par ses yeux et on entend par ses oreilles. Mais il faut être capable de sortir tout entier de son corps, et c'est dangereux. Mémé était la meilleure à ça, plus que n'importe qui. C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'elle pouvait le faire avec les abeilles - c'est presque impossible, mais si quelqu'un le pouvait, c'était Mémé.

— Oh, dit Sam. Tu pourrais le faire ?

— ...Je n'ai jamais essayé », dit Meg, et elle changea de sujet.

À la fin du repas, Meg s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, et Mina se matérialisa à côté de la table à l'instant où elle disparut. « Alors, Sam », commença-t-elle, et Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel est le verdict ? Il y aura un second rencard ?

— Mina, tire-toi, dit Sam. Je vais entendre assez de bêtises de la part d'Hettie et de Penny. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes, toi aussi.

— En tout cas, je l'aime bien, dit Mina. Je pense qu'elle est bien pour toi. Et elle n'a pas l'air du tout intimidée d'avoir rendez-vous avec le célibataire le plus convoité d'Ankh. »

Sam ne pouvait jamais mentir à Mina. « Ouais, eh bien... », marmonna-t-il, et Mina écarquilla les yeux. 

« Sam. Elle  _ sait _ avec qui elle a ce rendez-vous, pas vrai ? » Sam ne répondit pas. « Pas vrai ?

— C'est un peu compliqué », dit Sam, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. « J'ai peut-être… déformé la vérité, un petit peu.

— Oh,  _ Sam. _ » Le pire était que Mina n'avait même pas l'air en colère. Désappointée, peut-être, ce qui était pire. « Tu dois le lui dire.

— Et lui fiche la frousse ? Non merci, dit Sam. Je le lui dirai quand je serai prêt à le faire, Mina. En attendant, est-ce que je peux apprécier le fait d'être avec une fille qui me plaît sans ce fichu Vicomte flottant au dessus de nos têtes comme un nuage d'orage ? »

Quoi que Mina ait eu l'intention de répondre, ce fut interrompu par le retour de Meg. « C'était un merveilleux repas, Mina, dit-elle joyeusement. C'est officiel, j'adore la nourriture klatchienne. Sam, tu veux bien me raccompagner à l'hôpital ?

— J'en serais ravi », dit précipitamment Sam, en ignorant le regard d'avertissement de Mina.

***

Sam déposa Meg à l'hôpital, et prit le Souterrain en direction de la place des Cinq-à-Sept. De là, il n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'avenue Scoune. La rame n'était pas trop bondée, mais Sam resta tout de même debout, la main autour d'une poignée, et regarda les échoppes naines qui bordaient la station commencer à se brouiller comme le train accélérait. Après quelques minutes, il remarqua qu'un homme assis de l'autre côté de la rame le regardait avec insistance, l'air intéressé.

« Dites donc, là, dit finalement l'homme. Vous êtes le fils du vieux Face-de-marbre, pas vrai ?

— Euh, dit Sam, soudain mal à l'aise. Oui, je suis Sam Vimaire. »

L'homme donna un coup de coude à la fille assise à côté de lui. « Tu vois ça, Cicely ? dit-il. Sam Vimaire, qui prend le Souterrain avec nous autres. » Cicely gloussa. Le cœur lourd, Sam commença à suspecter qu'elle avait lu Cet Article.

« Vous savez, jeune homme, votre pa m'a arrêté une fois », dit l'homme, avec l'air de celui qui se rappelle le bon vieux temps. « Pour Ébriété et Trouble de l'Ordre Public, c'était. J'ai passé une nuit en cellule, mais sans rancune - il faisait juste son boulot. Bien sûr, je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu à faire ce genre de choses depuis un bail, hein ?

— Eh bien, il est à la retraite, dit Sam. Alors non, pas dernièrement.

— Je pense que c'était extrêmement courageux de votre part de devenir policier, vous aussi », dit Cicely en battant des cils de manière inquiétante. « Je veux dire, vous auriez pu faire tout ce que vous voulez.

— Nan, dit Sam. Et faire l'impasse sur le meilleur métier du monde ? »

L'homme s'esclaffa. « C'est parler comme un gars qui n'a jamais eu besoin de gagner sa croûte ! Mon garçon, vous et moi savons que vous êtes né pour de plus grandes choses que le Guet. Mais c'est bon de votre part de travailler quand vous n'y êtes pas obligé. Ça montre du tempérament. »

Sam sourit poliment, et remercia l'homme, et ne donna aucun signe extérieur du fait qu'il était en train de serrer les dents. Quelqu'un qui y aurait regardé de près aurait pu remarquer ses phalanges blanches sur la poignée au-dessus de sa tête, mais Sam s'était rendu compte que la plupart des gens ne regardait pas de près du tout. C'était tout le problème, bien sûr.

Sam parcourut le chemin restant jusque chez Maman et Pa de très mauvaise humeur. De toutes les conneries condescendantes ! Comme s'il ne faisait que  _ jouer _ au policier, comme s'il ne payait pas son loyer et ne faisait pas ses courses comme tout le monde, comme s'il ne faisait que passer le temps avant que sa vraie vie de snob inutile ne commence.

S'il y avait une chose que Sam détestait, quant au fait d'être né Sam Vimaire, c'était la façon dont de parfaits étrangers agissaient comme s'ils avaient un droit sur sa vie. La façon dont les gens faisaient des suppositions sur la personne qu'était Sam, celle qu'il allait être, et ne ressentaient pas la moindre gêne à lui imposer ces opinions. La façon dont les gens le regardaient et voyaient le Vicomte, ou le Duc-à-venir, ou un riche enfoiré qui n'avait pas besoin d'une honnête journée de travail - et ils ne voyaient jamais Sam. Pas vraiment.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante quand il arriva à la maison de ses parents sur l'avenue Scoune, et bien près de déborder quand sa mère sortit de la dragonnerie, le vit et dit, « Oh, parfait ! Mon grand, il y a une réception au Palais ce soir, et ton père et moi espérions que tu viennes - » Elle s'interrompit quand elle put mieux distinguer le visage de Sam. « Oh la la. Quelqu'un s'est montré stupide, mon chéri ? »

Sam fit de son mieux pour maîtriser son expression. « Ouais, Maman. C'est pas grave. Je peux venir si Pa a besoin d'un soutien moral. Tu as des habits de rechange pour moi ?

— Dans ta chambre. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop affreux - je sais comment peuvent être les gens. Surtout depuis Cet Article. Mais au moins ils ont choisi une très bonne iconographie de toi, tu sais. »

Le père de Sam avait trois murs de l'un des petits salons dédiés aux coupures de presse, et tout un couloir pour les caricatures des journaux. Sa mère venait tout juste de commencer un mur pour Sam ; jusque-là il ne prenait qu'un ou deux mètres carré.

« Oui, Maman. » Sam l'embrassa sur la joue. Au moins Maman savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait quand les gens avaient des idées préconçues à cause de votre naissance. Ils avaient toujours eu ça en commun. « Je serai vite prêt. »

Elle lui sourit, et Sam fila à l'étage pour se changer.

***

Officiellement, l'école du Guet avait été inaugurée quand Sam avait quatre ans et que les premiers élèves s'étaient inscrits. Mais en vérité elle avait commencé bien plus tôt, quand Sam n'avait encore que quelques jours et que son père l'avait pris dans ses bras, avait caressé ses cheveux duveteux et dit, « Je ne l'enverrai à l'école des Assassins que sur une  _ montagne _ de cadavres, Sybil. » Non pas que Sam soit au courant, mais c'est comme ça que ça avait vraiment commencé.

Il y avait, bien sûr, une longue tradition d'écoles de Guildes dans la cité ; les enfants des membres de la Guilde y étaient éduqués sans frais, avec ceux donts les parents non-membres pouvaient avancer suffisamment d'argent. En dehors des écoles de Guilde, la plupart des enfants allait dans des petites écoles de quartier pendant quelques années, pour y apprendre les rudiments de la lecture et de l'écriture et du calcul ; le reste se rendait dans ces écoles connues comme la Vie, le Monde Réel, et les Coups Durs.

Le nom officiel de l'École du Guet était l'Académie de la Guilde des Policiers, mais personne ne l'appelait comme ça. La Guilde des Policiers existait bien, de manière nominative ; elle avait été créée par Chicard un certain nombre d'années auparavant durant ce que le commandant Carotte appelait poliment « un différend professionnel », et que le capitaine Angua appelait « un foutu bordel ». Maintenant, elle existait principalement pour donner à l'école un fin vernis officiel, et pour arrondir les fins de mois de Chicard quand il pensait à percevoir les cotisations.

L'École du Guet était inhabituelle : elle ne demandait aucune participation financière à ses élèves, qu'ils fassent ou non partie de la famille d'un membre du Guet. Au lieu de ça, elle proposait des bourses, financées par le Guet (en vérité par le commandant du Guet) aux élèves prometteurs de la ville. Et, bien sûr, elle recevait les enfants des agents du Guet, présents et passés, leur donnant une éducation complète qui, bien que mettant l'accent sur le métier de policier, pouvait s'avérer très utile aux diplômés dans tout un tas de métiers.

C'était la version que vous racontait la brochure. En vérité, le commandant Vimaire menait une attaque sournoise contre les barrières de classe de la ville, une démocratisation en douceur de l'éducation qui assurait un changement économique rapide aux enfants des familles les plus pauvres. Samuel Vimaire senior ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les sciences humaines, mais il savait qu'une bonne école formait des personnes qui savaient comment penser, et il faisait en sorte que ce soit le cas de  _ son _ école.

Sam n'avait évidemment pas vu l'École du guet de cette façon durant sa scolarité. Pour lui, ça avait été un second foyer, de quatre à dix-huit ans, l'endroit où il avait rencontré la plupart de ses meilleurs amis, et une part assez importante de son identité. C'était là qu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait devenir un flic, comme son père, et où il avait acquis les compétences qui lui avaient permis d'en devenir un.

Aussi, naturellement, Sam n'appréciait que peu quand les crétins snobinards de l'École des Assassins prenaient de haut les enfants de l'École du Guet. En ce moment même, il avait quelque peine à se retenir de frapper un idiot au visage chevalin. Le regard de mise en garde de sa mère était tout ce qui le retenait de se diriger vers les deux jeunes hommes richement vêtus qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, près du buffet, et d'insérer quelques mots choisis - ou coups de poings - dans leur conversation.

« Enfin, franchement, disait celui au chapeau ridicule, ce n'est pas comme si quiconque en ville pouvait rivaliser avec la qualité de l'éducation de la Guilde. Je veux dire, il y en a qui essaient », et oui, c'était bien un regard dédaigneux dans la direction du père de Sam, « mais pour une… véritable éducation  _ classique _ , il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre choix. » Son compagnon, une créature dépourvue de menton que Sam pensait être probablement un Venturi, acquiesça. Dieux, même leurs hochements de tête étaient méprisants.

Sam s'excusa auprès de sa mère, fit un signe de tête à son père et à M. Lipwig, et traversa la pièce, louvoyant autour de grappes de gens en tenue de soirée, évitant ceux qui cherchaient à attirer son attention. Les garçons des Mots étaient là, et il les appréciait assez - ils étaient plus jeunes de quelques années, et un peu fatigants, mais c'étaient des enfants de l'École du Guet après tout - mais ce que voulait réellement Sam, c'était un peu de solitude. Et, s'il se rappelait correctement, il y avait une alcôve juste un peu plus loin… où il pourrait en trouver.

Mais l'alcôve était occupée. Heureusement pour Sam, elle était occupée par quelqu'un qu'il pouvait supporter.

« Salut, Aggie, dit Sam. Revenue de l'école, encore une fois ? »

Agatha Rouille lui offrit un sourire de travers. Plus d'une fois, Sam s'était demandé comment la famille Rouille, lignée aux mentons inexistants et à l'arrogance irréfléchie, avait produit une fille comme Agatha, au menton pointu et à l'esprit plus acéré encore. Elle avait voulu aller à l'École du Guet, ce qui, dans l'esprit de Sam, était une preuve de son bon sens, mais ses parents l'avait envoyée au Collège pour Jeunes Filles de Quirm, initiant un jeu du chat et de la souris sans fin entre Agatha, ses parents, et les gardiens du Collège.

« Maman dit que je peux rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient remplacé les volets de mon dortoir, dit Aggie. Avec des gonds plus solides, j'imagine. Non pas que ça soit de ma faute s'ils n'ont pas pensé aux gonds quand ils ont remplacé les verrous. »

Aggie détenait le record absolu du Collège quant au nombre d'évasions, ce dont elle était extrêmement fière.

« C'est bien, dit Sam. Je dirai à Penny que tu lui dis bonjour. »

Penny et Aggie avaient réussi à établir une solide amitié, en dépit du fait qu'elles évoluaient dans des cercles totalement différents et ne se voyaient que quelques fois par an. Elles s'écrivaient, apparemment, quand Aggie était en pension.

« Merci, Sam, dit Aggie. Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire que j'ai entendue sur toi et une fille de Lancre ?

— Oh, c'est une blague ! dit Sam. Je sais que les nouvelles vont vite, mais - si vite que ça ? Je n'ai eu qu'un rencard avec elle !

— Eh bien, tu as parlé d'elle à Hettie, qui l'a dit à sa cousine Rue, qui l'a dit à Joyeuse, qui l'a dit à Penny, qui me l'a dit, explique Aggie. Et je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un rencard. Quand est-ce que c'était ?

— Juste aujourd'hui, et c'est une information que tu dois absolument garder pour toi, l'avertit Sam. Si j'avais voulu que Penny ou Joyeuse ou Rue soient au courant, je le leur aurais dit.

— Oh, très bien, dit Aggie en le gratifiant d'une grimace. Mais tu devrais savoir que Rue est anéantie. Elle est dingue de toi, tu sais.

— Ouais, elle, ses sœurs, et huit de ses cousines, dit Sam.

— Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elles ne devraient pas l'être, dit Aggie. Après tout, tu es - » Sam grogna et se boucha les oreilles mais Aggie poursuivit, sans pitié - « le Célibataire le Plus Convoité d'Ankh.

— Pas toi aussi, gémit Sam.

— Eh bien, moi je te connais, donc non, dit Aggie. Mais j'espère que cette fille de Lancre sait où elle met les pieds.

— J'espère bien que non », marmonna Sam, faisant signe à Aggie de l'ignorer quand elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Allez, dit-il, on retourne à la fête. On va commencer à se demander où on est partis. »

Agatha grommela, mais se résigna, et ils repartirent ensemble.

***

Les garçons de Mots entraînèrent Aggie dès qu'elle et Sam revinrent à la soirée. L'aîné avait juste le même âge qu'elle, et Sam le soupçonnait de commencer à avoir le béguin pour elle. Il partit retrouver son père et M. Lipwig, toujours en train de parler.

« - bon pour la ville, vous ne pouvez pas le nier », disait Pa, mais M. Lipwig secouait la tête.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-il, avec un signe de la tête pour Sam. Mais les Guildes n'apprécieraient pas, vous le savez, et comment le paierait-on ?

— Vous êtes le percepteur, Lipwig, c'est à vous de le savoir. Les coffres de la ville sont plus remplis qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, de toute façon. Et vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce ne serait pas un projet pour le bien de la population. »

Ah. Pa était encore sur le sujet des écoles. Depuis qu'il avait fondé l'École de la Guilde, le père de Sam était convaincu qu'il fallait faire quelque chose à propos de l'état de l'éducation dans la cité. Et depuis qu'il avait quitté le Guet, Pa n'avait pas eu grand chose d'autre pour occuper son temps. Pa était le genre d'homme qui avait besoin d'un job à accomplir, et le Guet avait été ce job pendant plus de quarante ans. Maintenant le job était différent, mais l'homme n'avait pas changé. Pa s'attaquait à l'éducation publique comme il s'était attaqué aux criminels : avec toute son énergie, et sans pitié.

Cela signifiait harceler les chefs de Guilde, les administrateurs des écoles, et divers notables jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent sous la seule pression de la personnalité de Pa. Cela se passait plutôt bien, pour ce qu'en savait Sam, mais M. Lipwig s'avérait être du genre résistant.

« Sto Lat a une éducation publique depuis des années », dit Pa, et Sam commença à réciter en même temps dans sa tête. « Ils parlent même de la rendre obligatoire. Il y a bien assez de foutus ignorants dans cette ville pour que je vous pense heureux d'élever le niveau de connaissance générale. Une population instruite - »  _ bénéficie à tout le monde _ , termina mentalement Sam, en même temps que Pa prononçait les mots.

« L'École du Guet en est un bon exemple », dit loyalement Sam, et Pa lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

M. Lipwig soupira. « Toi aussi, Sam ? Enfin, je suppose que je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu prennes mon parti là-dedans. Ce n'est vraiment pas que c'est une mauvaise idée, vous savez ; moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'on puisse le faire. Mais nous n'avons pas l'argent, ni le soutien du public.

— Je pense que vous pourriez être surpris, dit Sam. Les gens veulent mieux pour leurs enfants. Et ils savent que l'éducation est la façon la plus rapide de grimper les échelons. »

Sam n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au reste de la fête, mais en cet instant il prit conscience d'une petite bulle de silence en train de s'étendre depuis les portes, derrière lui, jusqu'à travers la pièce. Pa jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Sam et referma la bouche sur ce qu'il allait dire ; il avait l'air suffisamment surpris pour que Sam se retourne pour voir ce qui causait tout ça. 

Le seigneur Vétérini était là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'était la première fois que Sam le voyait depuis des mois ; très certainement sa première apparition en public depuis des semaines. Il était pâle et bien trop maigre, et il s'appuyait plus lourdement sur sa canne que dans les souvenirs de Sam, mais il n'avait pas l'air mourant. Pas vraiment.

Mais il l'était, c'était là le problème. La maladie de Sa Seigneurie était fort déplaisante et traînait en longueur, avec de longues périodes d'alitement, et ses médecins étaient fortement déconcertés.

Il y avait un certain nombre de causes potentielles. Sa Seigneurie avait une fois été empoisonnée à l'arsenic, et sa jambe contenait plus de grenaille de plomb qu'il n'était généralement conseillé. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement vieux, il avait à peine soixante-dix ans. Seulement quelques années de plus que le père de Sam, en fait.

C'était une chose à laquelle Sam essayait de ne pas trop penser. Il se disait juste que Pa était fait de teck, et essayait de repousser les nombres traîtres hors de ses pensées.

M. Lipwig prit congé, et s'en alla accueillir le seigneur Vétérini. Pa donna une tape dans le dos de Sam. « Du nouveau dans ton affaire, mon grand ?

— Non, Pa. Pas encore. Et on ferait mieux de ne pas en parler ici ; je vois Mlle Cripsloquet à portée d'oreille. » Jusque là, Sam avait été assez chanceux pour éviter que l'affaire du Chiffonnier ne finisse dans les journaux. Il n'aimait pas penser à la réaction qu'aurait la population si le fait que quelqu'un pillait des tombes et assemblait des monstres à partir de pièces détachées était rendu public.

« Tu la résoudras, ne t'en fais pas. C'était malin de ta part de surveiller les cimetières. » Sam se rengorgea un peu de fierté. « Bon, dit Pa, je pense que ça va être le moment de danser.

—  _ Paaa _ », gémit Sam. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas danser, ou qu'il dansait mal ; Maman s'était assurée qu'il ne se couvrirait pas de honte en lui faisant prendre des leçons de danse pendant la plupart de son enfance et de son adolescence.* Mais les filles avec lesquelles il devait danser dans les fêtes comme celle-ci n'étaient pas le genre de filles avec lesquelles il voulait avoir quoi que ce soit en commun ; et il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'accaparer le carnet de bal d'Aggie, en grande partie parce que sa mère commencerait à penser que Sam était une cible acceptable pour ses ambitions de marieuse.

Depuis Cet Article, danser dans les soirées était devenu un genre de champ de mines social. Il devait danser avec tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas danser deux fois avec la même personne, et s'il montrait la plus infime marque d'intérêt pour l'une des filles avec lesquelles il avait dansé, il devait alors faire face à la mère qui venait prendre le thé et suggérer à Maman qu'il épouse sa fille.

Sam savait que, d'après les standards de la haute société d'Ankh-Morpork, il était une bonne prise. _ La _ bonne prise, en fait : le poisson-chat de cent livres qui rôdait dans les eaux profondes, trop malin pour les appâts même les plus ingénieux. Les mères de la bonne société étaient toutefois des pêcheurs expérimentés, et pour le fils d'un Duc, elles étaient prêtes à enfiler les cuissardes et à braver la vase.

Aussi la danse était-elle devenue un genre de corvée. Mais s'abstenir lui attirerait les foudres de la société, et aussi, Sam avait de la peine pour les filles qui devaient danser avec des crétins finis plutôt qu'avec lui.**

Sam dansa. Avec Aggie, ce qui fut un soulagement, et avec Jeanne Chercœur-Lipwig, qui n'avait que treize ans et rougit beaucoup et lui marcha sur les orteils, et avec un assortiment de jeunes filles de la haute toutes interchangeables qui n'avaient absolument rien d'intéressant à dire. La plupart d'entre elles eurent assez de bon sens pour éviter de parler de l'Article, au moins, et s'en tinrent à des sujets inoffensifs, comme les soirées à venir.

« Oh, je suis terriblement excitée pour le Cotillon », balbutia l'une d'elles - Sam avait oublié laquelle. « Vous savez, une vraie princesse doit venir, de l'un ou l'autre de ces petits pays - mais quand même ! Une princesse ! C'est si charmant.

— Hmm ? Oh, oui, très », dit Sam. Il était en train de réfléchir aux endroits où un savant fou pouvait se procurer des morceaux de cadavres, si les cimetières n'étaient plus une option.

La dernière chanson se finit, et tout le monde applaudit poliment. Sam fila tout droit jusqu'à Maman et Pa, qui parlaient avec sa Seigneurie et M. Lipwig.

« Ah. Le jeune caporal Vimaire. Comment se passe la quête de la justice ? »

Le seigneur Vétérini parlait toujours de cette façon à Sam, que cela ne dérangeait plus vraiment. « Bien, Votre Seigneurie. Comment va la ville ? »

C'était une vieille question, une que Sam avait posée au Patricien depuis qu'il était petit. En cet instant, Sam n'était pas contre le fait de se sentir un peu plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

Et cela fit rire Sa Seigneurie - juste un petit rire sec, mais toujours mieux que rien. « Oh, aussi bien que jamais, mon garçon. J'espère la laisser ainsi entre les mains compétentes de M. Lipwig.

— Mais pas de si tôt, mon Seigneur, dit M. Lipwig. Puisque vous allez tellement mieux. »

Le seigneur Vétérini sourit de son fin sourire éternel. « Nous verrons, nous verrons. Vous savez, on m'a dit que les mages sont informés à l'avance du moment de leur mort ; cela doit tellement faciliter l'organisation. »

Un petit silence gênant descendit sur la conversation. Pa se renfrogna dans son jus de fruit, et Sam pouvait voir Maman se creuser la tête pour un sujet de conversation suffisamment léger.

« Hem, dit Sam. Oh ! Maman, Pa, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Gordon et Hettie sont ensemble.

— Oh, c'est merveilleux, Sam, dit Maman, reconnaissante du changement de sujet. Et - et cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Oh, non, dit Sam. Je veux dire, ce sont mes amis, ils sont heureux, et je veux qu'ils soient heureux. C'est un peu soudain, tout de même, non ?

— Au contraire, dit sa Seigneurie. Je m'y attendais depuis des années. » Devant les regards légèrement surpris de tout le monde, il dit, « Eh bien, les ragots finissent toujours pas arriver jusqu'à moi. Éventuellement. »

Sam se fit la réflexion que le sens de l'humour de Sa Seigneurie était un peu bizarre. Mais bon, il l'avait toujours été.

* Ceci restait l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Sam ; en tant que garçon, il avait été convaincu que ce serait un suicide social que de seulement admettre qu'il prenait des leçons de danse, et pire encore, d'avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait atroces. Sam était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas censé aimer danser.

** C'étaient des pensées comme celle-ci qui incitaient Penny à faire dégonfler l'ego de Sam quand c'était possible. Non pas que Sam fut un crétin - il n'en était vraiment pas un - mais il avait tendance à se croire meilleur que d'autres jeunes hommes bien nés, par vertu de son emploi salarié et de son affiliation à l'École du Guet. C'était un genre de snobisme différent, mais du snobisme tout de même.

***

_ Mal partout. Si la pauvre créature qui faisait son chemin en boitant péniblement dans les rues sombres avait été capable de former les mots, ou même la pensée, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit. Mal partout, et rien n'avait de sens, et elle avait fui, fui l'endroit où elle avait été amenée à cette vie agitée. Mais maintenant elle était fatiguée, et la vie qui avait brièvement flambé en elle s'amenuisait. Tout ce que voulait la créature, c'était l'obscurité, le silence, et la fin de la douleur. Elle tituba encore sur quelques pas avant que ses jambes ne cessent de la porter, et la dernière étincelle dans sa tête vide fut un sentiment de soulagement. _

***

Trois semaines passèrent. Sam fit deux nouvelles sorties avec Meg, chacune avec plus de succès que la précédente ; il dînait avec Gordon et Hettie, écrivait des rapports, patrouillait. Et un autre cadavre rapiécé fut découvert.

« Il f'est entraîné à coudre », remarqua Igor, en examinant le corps à la loupe. « Foyez comme f'est bien plus réuffi fur felui-fi que fa ne l'était fur le préfédent. »

Celui-ci n'avait pas été trouvé dans la rivière, ce qui était une première ; au lieu de ça, un agent patrouillant dans les Sœurs Étienne avait suivi ce qu'il pensait être un poivrot en train de tituber dans une allée, avait vu le poivrot s'effondrer, et avait eu un sacré choc en retournant le corps. C'était pour Sam la première réelle confirmation que les corps rapiécés se déplaçaient. Son faiseur de monstres ne se contentait pas d'améliorer ses coutures sur des cadavres, mais créait des choses qui pouvaient être amenées à un semblant de vie.

« Mais ça n'aurait toujours pas pu vivre très longtemps ? demanda Sam.

— Oh, non, pas pluf que quelques vours, dit Igor. Il ne fe fert touvours pas de très bons ferveaux. Felui-fi est pluf frais, mais fil était touvours bien trop mort à l'inftant où il l'a mis dans le crâne. »

Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il était heureux que le boulot de flic vous aide à développer un estomac à tout épreuve et un réflexe nauséeux quasi inexistant ; autrement il aurait répandu son déjeuner partout dans la belle morgue propre d'Igor. « Une piste sur sa provenance ?

— L'unité K-9 fuit fa pifte, dit Igor. Fe demanderai à Gordon de fous tenir au courant.

— Merci, Igor, dit Sam. Si nous pouvions trouver où a été celui-là, on pourrait avoir une idée de l'endroit où sont faites ces choses. » Il examina le corps d'un œil critique. Au premier abord, il n'avait pas l'air très différent d'Igor lui-même, avec son treillis de cicatrices et son aspect difforme, mais les Igors étaient différents, d'une certaine manière. Les Igors se fabriquaient eux-mêmes dans une quête éternelle d'amélioration de soi : ils voulaient des mains plus agiles, des yeux plus vifs, des oreilles plus aiguisées. Par comparaison, l'homme rapiécé sur la table était brut et grossier.

Les Igors avaient également tendance à se soucier un peu plus des apparences. Ils n'étaient certes pas des canons de beauté, mais ils visaient une certaine uniformité au sein du Clan, et ils étaient très soucieux de certains détails, comme des coutures nettes. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé la moitié d'un tatouage sur une jambe, tout charcuté, interrompu par une rangée de points de traviole.

Minute. Minute. Sam repassa les dernières phrases qui avaient traversé son esprit, essayant de savoir laquelle avait déclenché les signaux d'alerte. Ah !

« Ce tatouage, Igor, dit-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité, vous pouvez en tirer une iconographie ? Et en envoyer des copies aux autres postes du Guet ? Une pour moi, aussi.

— Fertainement, caporal Vimaire, dit Igor. Qu'est-fe que vous fallez en faire ?

— Identifier la victime, dit Sam. Ou une partie, en tout cas. »

Sam s'arrêta à la cantine pour un sandwich - pas de salade aux œufs aujourd'hui - et partit pour sa patrouille, la tête pleine de pensées rapiécées. Avant de mordre dans le sandwich, il grimaça, se rappelant le commentaire d'Igor sur les cerveaux, et hésita à manger. Il jeta la moitié de son sandwich à un petit chien errant hirsute qui le regardait avec espoir. Le chien l'attrapa au vol.

« Merci, Monfieur, » dit le chien, la bouche pleine. Sam le salua de la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Personne ne savait comme la ville avait gagné sa petite population de chiens parlants. Ils avaient juste commencé à se montrer quand Sam était petit garçon, et maintenant vous en voyiez partout. Il y en avait quelques - uns dans le Guet - ils faisaient d'étonnamment bons flics, et l'unité K-9 faisait du bon travail sous les ordres du capitaine Angua. Il y avait aussi quelques rats parlants qui étaient descendus d'un village en Überwald, et formaient une petite communauté autour de la station de Souterrain à Sombrepuits ; quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient également rejoint le Guet.

Les chats parlants étaient une autre paire de manches. Ils restaient essentiellement entre eux, et n'étaient pas du tout du genre à jouer les flics. Ils faisaient de bons informateurs, par contre. Les chats voyaient tout.

La patrouille de Sam le fit passer devant quelques échoppes de tatoueurs, et il s'arrêta dans chacune avec l'iconographie de la jambe de l'homme rapiécé, pour demander si quelqu'un le reconnaissait. Il n'eut pas de chance, même si un des artistes avança que ça ressemblait à du travail d'amateur. « Il y a des gars qui se font ça eux-mêmes parfois, pour avoir l'air de durs », expliqua l'artiste, qui avait une reproduction étonnamment délicate d'un oiseau en vol sur l'un de ses énormes biceps. « Ou ça pourrait avoir été fait en prison. À la Prâline, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, alors ils se tatouent les uns les autres. Mais ils ne sont pas très bons. Ceci n'a certainement pas été réalisé avec les bons outils. Et pourquoi il est coupé au milieu comme ça ?

— C'est confidentiel, j'en ai peur, dit Sam. Affaire de police. Mais vous avez été d'une grande aide - merci beaucoup. »

***

_ Elle le ferait ce soir. Ce soir, une fois qu'il serait allé dormir ; ce soir elle aurait une chance de s'enfuir, et elle s'en saisirait. Cela devait prendre fin ce soir, comme cela aurait déjà dû être le cas. Peut-être qu'alors il verrait que c'était mal, que ce qu'il faisait devait cesser. Peut-être qu'alors il comprendrait, et elle serait la dernière à souffrir ainsi.  _

_ Il lui avait demandé si elle avait mal, il avait été plein de sollicitude et consciencieux et gentil, et elle avait menti et dit qu'elle ne sentait rien. Elle avait menti, quand tout lui faisait mal, et que tout ce qu'elle voulait était la douceur de l'obscurité. Mais bientôt ce serait fini. _

***

Sam termina sa patrouille, songeur. Il décida de continuer jusque chez Meg, plutôt que de prendre le train ; c'était une nuit charmante et il n'était pas censé la rejoindre avant une heure. Elle vivait rue de la Mélasse, dans un immeuble résidentiel près des Nouvelles Briquèteries. C'était un quartier agréable, peuplé de gens qui travaillaient dans la rue des Artisans Ingénieux ou dans la rue des Marchands, appartenant à la classe moyenne émergente. Sam supposait que la famille de Meg devait être raisonnablement aisée pour qu'elle puisse vivre ici tout en travaillant à l'hôpital.*

Sam appela l'ascenseur et attendit dans le hall de l'immeuble, ses pensées revenant toujours au tatouage. Il était certain qu'il le mènerait à quelque chose d'utile ; il n'avait juste pas la moindre idée de ce que ça serait. Mais l'arrivée de l'ascenseur l'interrompit dans sa songerie, et il essaya de repousser le Chiffonnier hors de son esprit pour l'instant.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cabine. « Cinquième étage, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il au démon dans sa boîte, et la petite créature le salua. Il portait une petite veste avec du galon doré et des glands sur les épaules, et un petit chapeau. 

« À votre service, » dit le démon, qui pressa ensuite un petit levier dans sa boîte. Un système hydraulique distant se mit en branle, et l'ascenseur commença à s'élever.

Sam frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Meg, et tira un peu nerveusement sur sa cravate. Il emmenait Meg voir une pièce au Dysque, ce qui impliquait de soigner sa tenue ; ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait en présence de Meg auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était inquiet. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui jeter un coup d'œil et déclarer « Aha ! Je vois clair à travers ta ruse, tu es en fait un aristo ! Disparais, car je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les andouilles de la haute ! » Et d'abord, Meg ne parlait même pas de cette façon.

Son inquiétude s'évapora quand Meg lui ouvrit la porte, vêtue d'une robe. C'était - une très jolie robe, vraiment. Parfaite pour une soirée au théâtre. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait vu Meg qu'en jupes et chemises commodes, avec à l'occasion un gilet ou une veste par dessus ; c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait apprêtée. Elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient remontés sur le sommet de sa tête, maintenus par un ruban, et elle portait des boucles d'oreille en perle. Sa robe était vert sauge, bordé de jaune clair et de blanc, et comme elle se drapait dans son châle et levait les yeux vers Sam, il se prit à sourire bêtement.

« Tu es - bien. Vraiment bien. Très jolie, en fait. Euh. Bonsoir, dit Sam.

— Bonsoir, Sam. Tu le penses vraiment ? Je sais que nous sommes un peu en retard sur la mode, à la maison, mais j'aime bien cette robe. C'est ma couleur préférée, admit-elle.

— Eh bien, cela te va bien, dit Sam.

— Merci. Tu es très bien, toi aussi, » ajouta-t-elle.

Ils prirent un fiacre jusqu'au théâtre, et Meg ne lâcha plus la main de Sam après qu'il l'eut aidée à y monter. Sam espérait ne pas transpirer des paumes. Il avait un peu de mal à suivre l'intrigue de la pièce. Non pas qu'elle ne fut pas bonne - elles étaient toujours bonnes, au Dysque, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être distrait. À l'entracte, Meg dut lui expliquer l'histoire.

« Tu sembles un peu ailleurs, Sam. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Le travail te tracasse ?

— Pas le travail, non, dit Sam, qui se sentait un peu stupide. Mais j'ai été un peu distrait. C'est juste - il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas emmené quelqu'un pour un vrai rendez-vous, et je suppose que je suis un peu nerveux.

— Oh, dit Meg, et le rouge lui monta joliment aux joues. Eh bien. Tu n'as pas à être nerveux. » Et elle se pencha et l'embrassa, juste une fois, lui effleurant doucement les lèvres, là devant les dieux et tout le monde au milieu du grand hall.

Sam lui sourit béatement, oubliant complètement de s'inquiéter d'être reconnu. « D'accord. Bon. Je suppose que je ne suis plus si nerveux, maintenant. »

La pièce terminée, ils marchèrent ensemble dans la ville. La conversation se porta, comme elle semblait toujours le faire entre eux, sur le travail.

« On appelle ça une Tacticienne, expliqua Meg. D'après le général Tacticus, tu sais ; on raconte qu'il a été extrait du ventre de sa mère morte avec une épée. Ce sont probablement des âneries, bien sûr, mais il y a peut-être un fond de vérité.

— J'ai toujours pensé que cette histoire était un mythe, dit Sam. À l'école on nous a enseigné que c'était probablement de la propagande, pour gonfler ses références militaires quand il a commencé à tout conquérir, des années plus tard. » L'École du Guet avait une vue plutôt sceptique de la glorieuse histoire de l'Empire d'Ankh-Morpork.

« Eh bien, c'est peut-être le cas, dit Meg. Mais la procédure est bien réelle. C'est ce que l'on fait pendant un accouchement quand tout le reste a échoué, quand la mère est morte ou mourante et que notre seul espoir est de sauver le bébé. Ou en tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça se passe pour l'instant.

— Mais tu essaies de changer ça ? » demanda Sam.

Meg écarta cette idée. « Pas  _ moi _ , je suis juste une interne. Je suis bien contente quand je peux observer. Mais le Dr Igorina a fait de nombreuses avancées extraordinaires dans la prévision des complications, et elle pense être proche de réaliser une tacticienne avec succès - une où la mère et l'enfant survivent tous les deux. C'est vraiment un travail fascinant. »

Pour la première fois, Sam se dit que Meg pourrait peut-être être capable d'aider la police dans son investigation. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner les détails de l'affaire du Chiffonnier, bien sûr, mais il pourrait peut-être déterminer quelque chose d'utile. « Meg, est-ce que tous les futurs médecins apprennent la chirurgie ? Je veux dire, les trucs vraiment délicats, le genre qu'on aurait besoin de savoir pour faire quelque chose comme une tacticienne ?

— Eh bien, non, dit Meg. Seuls les chirurgiens titulaires apprennent ça. Et j'en apprends suffisamment pour pouvoir faire une tacticienne si je le devais, mais je fais des heures de formation supplémentaires avec le Dr Igorina. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— C'est pour un truc de flic. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te donner les détails. Je me demandais juste quelle formation médicale devait avoir quelqu'un pour, disons, recoudre une plaie. Ou rattacher un membre, ce genre de choses. » Sam se demanda avec espoir si son affaire n'allait pas être soudain bien plus facile à résoudre.

« Eh bien, ce sont deux choses très différentes, Sam. Je pourrais t'apprendre à faire une suture en une demi-heure, s'il le fallait, mais il te faudrait plus de temps et d'entraînement pour y être vraiment bon. Et rattacher des membres est compliqué. »

Apparemment non. « Mais quelqu'un qui s'est beaucoup entraîné - n'aurait pas forcément besoin d'une formation médicale pour le faire ?

— Je suppose que non. Mais je n'aimerais pas être le patient qui sert pour l'entraînement ! Il y a une raison au fait qu'on s'entraîne sur des cadavres. »

Sam se figea. « Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Oh, je suppose que c'est un peu dégoûtant, non ? » dit Meg, sur le ton d'une personne qui a vu tous les fluides que le corps humain peut produire, et a été éclaboussée avec la plupart d'entre eux. « Désolée. Ce n'est pas de notoriété publique, mais oui, les étudiants en médecine s'entraînent sur des morts - essentiellement des criminels condamnés, mais de temps à autre nous avons des personnes qui ont donné leur corps à la science. » D'un ton léger, elle ajouta, « On s'entraîne aux sutures sur des cochons, aussi. Est-ce que ce n'est pas étrange ? Mais une fois soigneusement rasée, leur peau a quasiment la même texture que celle d'un humain. » 

Ils étaient maintenant en train de traverser le Pont d'Airain, et Sam s'arrêta pour s'appuyer sur l'un des hippopotames en bois et rassembler ses esprits. Des criminels condamnés - le tatouage de prison ? Est-ce que son faiseur de monstres récupérait ses pièces à l'hôpital, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus piller les cimetières ? C'était logique, si c'était quelqu'un de l'hôpital - il aurait les compétences de chirurgien, il aurait accès aux corps.

Sam contempla le trafic qui traversait le pont, en essayant de recoller les morceaux. Meg fronça les sourcils, nerveuse. « Sam ? Tu vas bien ?

— Ouais. Je pense, dit-il. Je pense que tu viens de me donner une piste sérieuse sur cette affaire, en fait.

— Oh. C'est bien, dit-elle. Tu me diras éventuellement de quoi il s'agit, pas vrai ? Parce que si tu as une affaire qui implique un chirurgien amateur, c'est un peu inquiétant. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'entraîne si longtemps.

— Ouais, dit Sam. La question à laquelle j'essaie de répondre, c'est, à quel point mon suspect est-il un amateur ? Parce que ça me ferait drôlement avancer dans la résolution de cette affaire. » Il soupira, et se laissa aller contre l'hippopotame, en regardant longuement les alentours. 

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en train de traverser le Pont d'Airain à cette heure, et c'est pourquoi la silhouette enveloppée de noir attira l'œil de Sam. Enfin, pas seulement pour ça. Sa démarche était étrange, vacillante, et elle était drapée de la tête au pied dans une cape qui dissimulait son visage. Il ne faisait que supposer que la silhouette était féminine, en fait, parce qu'elle était mince et plus ou moins conique, suggérant des jupes sous la cape. Et elle s'avançait vers la balustrade du pont.

« Meg, dit lentement Sam, est-ce que je suis fou ou est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez cette femme là-bas ? »

Meg regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. « Tu n'es pas fou, dit-elle, à moins que je ne le sois aussi - oh mes dieux. »

La femme escaladait le parapet. Sam était déjà en train de courir avant qu'elle ne lève un pied, criait « Mademoiselle, non ! » avant que le deuxième pied ne quitte le sol ; tendait les mains vers les plis de la cape tandis qu'elle se jetait par-dessus le bord. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide ; la femme tomba.

Il entendit Meg hoqueter, juste derrière lui, ralentie par sa robe longue, et ils regardèrent la silhouette tomber, jusqu'à l'eau sombre en dessous d'eux. Il y eut un lointain bruit d'éclaboussures. 

« Oh, non, souffla Meg. La pauvre…

— Il faut que j'aille au poste le plus proche, dit Sam. Ça ira pour toi ?

— Je viens avec toi », dit Meg, et elle coupa court à ses protestations : « Ne discute pas, je viens. Si elle est retrouvée vivante, elle aura besoin d'un médecin.

— Très bien, dit Sam. Tu es bonne coureuse ? »

Elle remonta ses jupes. « Plutôt, » dit-elle, et elle prit la main de Sam. « Allons-y. » 

Ils coururent.

* Sam essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux classes, mais il n'y arrivait pas très bien.

***

« C'est fini ? Pour de bon, vraiment ? »

C'EST FINI. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ.

« Oh, ne le soyez pas, je vous en prie. Ça aurait dû être fini la première fois. »

OUI. TOUT DE MÊME. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ.

Sous un ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles, elle s'en fut à travers le désert. Elle ne boitait plus, ne souffrait plus, elle était libre de toute forme mortelle. La Mort la regarda partir.

***

Sam pouvait se rappeler que quand il était petit garçon, la rivière avait été épaisse et verte et presque assez solide pour la traverser en courant, si vous étiez rapide et doté de pieds exceptionnellement larges. Elle était toujours verte, et extrêmement écumeuse, mais il y avait de l'eau courante visible sous la mousse, et des rumeurs de poissons qu'on en aurait extrait vivants. Non pas que quiconque voudrait manger du poisson de la rivière Ankh - les Morporkiens étaient fiers d'être des durs à cuire, mais n'étaient pas exactement suicidaires - mais il n'y avait pas eu de poisson dans la rivière quand Sam était petit. Pas vivant, en tout cas.

La différence était le plan de traitement des eaux, qui avait été mis en place quinze ans plus tôt pour filtrer les eaux usées. Il en résultait le gaz qui éclairait la ville, un fertilisant étonnamment puissant pour les fermiers des plaines, et de l'eau qui n'était pas activement dangereuse. Henri Roi, qui avait été riche avant de financer ce plan et était encore plus riche maintenant, disait qu'il était un visionnaire, et c'était vrai. Il avait regardé la rivière, et vu un futur où chacun pourrait voir son reflet dans l'eau.

Maintenant Sam se tenait dans l'ombre du Pont d'Airain, juste au bord de l'eau, et regardait le bateau de la Brigade Fluviale tirer leur filet. À côté de lui, Meg observait l'eau avec inquiétude. «͏͏͏͏ Ils ne vont pas la trouver vivante, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

— Les chances sont minces, dit Sam. C'est une sacrée chute, et le courant est plutôt rapide par ici. » Ils étaient toujours habillés pour le théâtre. Meg attirait quelques regards étonnés de la part des autres agents, mais tout le monde connaissait Sam.

« Tu devrais rentrer, Sam », lui dit Hettie ; elle était de nuit toute cette semaine. « Ton amie doit être fatiguée ; tu devrais la raccompagner.

— Merci, mais je vais bien, dit Meg. Et s'il y a la moindre chance qu'elle soit en vie, je veux être là. Je connais la respiration artificielle, si cela peut aider. »

Hettie haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, dit-elle, mais probablement pas, je suis navrée de le dire. Vous pouvez rester si vous le voulez. Juste, restez avec Sam ou quelqu'un voudra savoir ce que vous faites là. »

Un cri monta depuis le bateau sur la rivière. « Ils l'ont trouvée ? demanda Sam en se démanchant le cou pour voir.

— Ils ont trouvé quelque chose, en tout cas. » Hettie avait l'air sombre. Les suicidés la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

Le bateau semblait revenir vers la rive. Sam leva les yeux vers le pont, où une foule de curieux s'était rassemblée pour observer le Guet à l'œuvre. « Est-ce qu'on peut faire partir ces badauds ? demanda-t-il à Hettie.

— Je vais envoyer quelques agents là-haut, et on verra ce qu'ils peuvent faire », promit Hettie.

Le bateau de la Brigade Fluviale s'arrêta à quai avec un bruit sourd. Deux agents en montèrent en manœuvrant une civière entre eux deux. La forme dans la civière avait le visage couvert d'un drap, caché à la vue. Sam tendit la main pour repousser le drap, mais l'un des agents l'arrêta.

« Pas ici, caporal », dit-il. L'homme était pâle et avait l'air un peu secoué, comme s'il venait d'avoir eu une frayeur. « Faites-moi confiance. Attendez qu'on la ramène à la morgue au Guet des Orfèvres. »

Sam le regarda, surpris, et l'homme désigna de la tête la main blanche et flasque qui s'était libérée du suaire et pendait du bord de la civière.

Il y avait une ligne de suture nette autour du poignet. Sam écarquilla les yeux, et hocha la tête. « D'accord, dit-il. Aux Orfèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Meg.

— Est-ce que je peux te le dire quand on sera aux Orfèvres ? demanda Sam. Il faut que je prenne ta déposition de toute façon.

— Eh bien, d'accord, dit Meg. Mais tu es bien mystérieux, Sam. C'est inquiétant.

— Si ça peut te consoler, je suis assez inquiet moi aussi, » dit Sam. 

De retour au Guet, Sam laissa Meg dans les bureaux de la brigade et suivit le corps au sous-sol jusqu'à la morgue. La levée du drap fit reculer chacun des agents présents dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe à col montant et à manches longues, mais le visage à lui seul était suffisant pour déclencher cette réaction. Il avait le même air rapiécé que les autres corps du Chiffonnier, mais il y avait quelque chose de subtilement différent chez celui-ci, quelque chose sur quoi Sam n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt… puis le déclic se fit.

Le Chiffonnier n'avait pas essayé de donner un air plaisant à ses autres créatures. Elles avaient été bâclées, assemblées sans égard pour l'esthétique, mais avec celle-ci le Chiffonnier avait tenté de recréer la beauté, et avait échoué. Les sutures étaient encore plus fines et délicates qu'elles ne l'avaient été sur le corps précédent, les pièces assemblées plus soigneusement, mais çe ne faisait que rendre l'aspect général plus dérangeant encore. Au repos, le visage était inquiétant, presque parfait, mais les détails étaient complètement faussés. Et le plus étrange de tout, pensa Sam, était qu'il lui semblait presque familier.

« Sam ? J'ai fait ma déposition à ton amie Hettie ; elle a dit que je pouvais rentrer à la maison, mais je voulais te dire au rev - » Meg s'interrompit à mi-mot et à mi-chemin, juste à l'entrée de la morgue. « Oh, non. La pauvre, dit-elle. C'est l'affaire pour laquelle tu m'as consultée, n'est-ce pas, Sam ?

— J'en ai bien peur, croassa Sam, la gorge sèche. Bonne déduction. Tu ferais un bon flic.*

— Il y en a eu d'autres, alors ? » demanda Meg. Sam acquiesça. « Et tu penses que la personne qui fait ça pourrait travailler à l'hôpital ? » Un autre hochement de tête. « D'accord, dit Meg. Tu vas attraper cet enfoiré, pas vrai ?

— Je vais certainement essayer, dit Sam.

— Bien, dit Meg. C'est - bien. »

Sam replaça le drap sur le visage de la fille rapiécée, et cela sembla rompre le charme. « Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant, Sam, » dit Meg d'une voix soudain affaiblie.

« Je vais te raccompagner, dit vivement Sam. Je suis désolé que la soirée ait tourné de cette façon. 

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Meg en secouant la tête. C'était une soirée charmante, jusqu'à ce que - enfin. »

Sam passa un bras autour d'elle quand ils retraversèrent le Pont d'Airain pour la ramener à son appartement, et elle s'appuya contre lui tout le long.

* Le meilleur des compliments, selon Sam. 

***

« Ve fuis défolé, mais f'est vufte fafinant, » dit Igor. Il portait une énorme loupe fixée sur un bandeau autour de sa tête, derrière laquelle il clignait des yeux comme un hibou. « F'est un gâfis déplorable de pièces détafées, ve fais, mais fous devez admirer la beauté du veste. 

— Vraiment pas, dit Sam. Donc, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le cerveau cette fois ?

— Qu'est-fe que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Igor. C'était vraiment déconcertant, la façon dont la loupe lui donnait l'air d'avoir un œil gigantesque et un autre normal, quoique de travers. Mais c'était toujours plus agréable à regarder que le corps sur la table.

« Il était trop vieux, comme les autres ? Je veux dire, de toute évidence il ne fonctionnait pas à cent pour cent, la pauvre a sauté d'un pont, dit SaM.

— Non, le ferveau n'est pas mal du tout, dit Igor. Il doit l'afoir eu fitôt que le donneur a paffé l'arme à gaufe et l'afoir tranfplanté peu après, parfe que ve foit très peu de fignes de mort férébrale. Elle afait tous fes efprits quand elle a fauté.

— Mais pas son corps », marmonna Sam; et Igor le surprit en riant.

« Défolé, caporal, mais f'est une blague très  _ Igor _ . Fette affaire fous fait penfer comme nous, n'est-fe pas ?

— Mais elle ne me fait pas comprendre le coupable »,dit Sam.

Il y avait une question que Sam se posait depuis un moment. « Igor, pourquoi est-ce que le Clan ne fait  _ pas _ de choses comme ça ? Construire des gens de toutes pièces, faire des transplantations de cerveaux, tout ça ? Ce n'est pas si éloigné de ce que vous faites normalement. »

Igor cessa de rire. « F'est pluf éloigné que fous ne le penfez, caporal. Nous, lef Igors, nous faifons de notre mieux pour préferfer la fie - même la prolonver - mais paf indéfiniment. Nous favons que tout le monde finit par mourir. Si on ne mourait pas, le monde ferait un horrible foutoir. Un Igor qui effaie de tromper la mort est un Igor qui a oublié qu'il est part du Grand Œuvre. Nous prenons fa trèf au férieux.

— Et si vous découvriez qu'un Igor était responsable de tout ça ? » dit Sam en désignant la pauvre créature sur la table d'autopsie. « Qu'est-ce que vous feriez alors ?

— Oh, le Clan ferait de fon mieux pour lui remettre la tête en plafe, dit Igor. Littéralement, fi néféffaire. Mais vous penfez que f'est plus probablement quelqu'un de l'hôpital, n'est-fe pas ?

— C'est la théorie actuelle, dit Sam. Que je suis d'ailleurs sur le point d'aller expliquer au commandant. »

Le commandant Carotte était en train de remplir des papiers quand Sam entra dans son bureau. Contrairement au père de Sam, qui avait eu tendance à laisser tout ça s'empiler et voyait le travail de bureau comme de la magie noire, le commandant Carotte croyait en la nécessité de garder son bureau bien rangé. Il s'occupait de la paperasse promptement et sans réticence apparente. Sam trouvait ça un peu étrange, mais c'était le commandant Carotte après tout.

« Bonjour, Sam, dit Carotte. Il y a eu un peu d'agitation hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé que ton rendez-vous ait été gâché. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a pas mal fini, dit-il. Et Meg m'a donné une piste pour l'affaire, de toute façon. » Il expliqua l'histoire du tatouage de prison. « Alors je pense que ça doit vraiment être quelqu'un à l'hôpital - quelqu'un qui y travaille, et qui a accès aux corps.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a commencé par piller des tombes, alors ? demanda Carotte. S'il pouvait utiliser les ressources de l'hôpital depuis le début.

— C'est… une bonne question, dit Sam. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de se faire remarquer. Mais maintenant il n'a pas d'autre choix, puisqu'il sait que les cimetières sont surveillés. Et puis, enfin, je crois qu'il voulait des corps plus frais.

— Oui, Igor m'a dit que celle-ci aurait vécu - vraiment vécu, plus ou moins - si elle n'avait pas sauté, dit Carotte. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a fait ça ? »

Sam y avait réfléchi, et cette pensée lui avait donné des sueurs froides. « Eh bien, mettez-vous à sa place. Elle meurt, vraisemblablement de causes naturelles, et puis elle se réveille et elle est un monstre créé de toutes pièces et un fou furieux est en train de ricaner qu'il a créé la vie. Un regard dans le miroir, et elle court jusqu'au pont. C'est ce que je trouve le plus plausible, en tout cas.

— Cela semble être une déduction raisonnable », dit le commandant. Il marqua une pause, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Il y avait… quelque chose d'autre dont je voulais te parler, Sam. »

Sam se sentit nerveux, soudain. « Oui, commandant Carotte ?

— C'est à propos de ton... amie, dit Carotte. Mademoiselle Goussedail. J'ai discuté avec elle, brièvement. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle semble penser que tu t'appelles Sam Ramkin. Une idée du pourquoi ? »

Malheureusement, le sol ne s'ouvrit pas sous les pieds de Sam pour le faire disparaître. Il déglutit. « Er. »

Le commandant Carotte se contenta de le regarder, avec le même regard neutre qu'il avait toujours quand vous aviez fait quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû. C'était pire que s'il avait eu l'air en colère, vraiment, parce que ce regard neutre vous donnait la sensation d'avoir six ans.

« J'ai peut-être, euh, menti un peu, dit Sam. J'ai juste - quand je l'ai rencontrée, Cet Article venait juste de sortir, et j'en avais vraiment marre d'être le Célibataire le Plus Convoité D'Ankh. Alors j'ai prétendu ne pas l'être. »

Le commandant Carotte n'eut pas l'air déçu, comme l'avait été Mina. Il eut juste l'air un peu triste, et le coin de ses lèvres remua, comme ça lui arrivait quand il essayait de ne pas dire quelque chose dont il savait que ce ne serait pas bien reçu. « Sam, tu ne peux pas continuer à tromper cette fille, dit-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien. Tu dois lui dire la vérité.

— Je sais,  _ je sais _ , dit Sam. Juste - je prépare le terrain. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle va le prendre, c'est là le problème.

— Comment elle va le prendre n'importe pas, dit Carotte. Ce qui compte, c'est que c'est la bonne chose à faire. »

Sam s'avachit misérablement dans sa chaise. « Je sais, dit-il, et je vais le faire. Juste - laissez-moi amener ça petit à petit, vous voyez ? » Il se figea. « Vous n'en avez pas parlé à Pa, si ?

— Non, dit Carotte, mais si ça dure trop longtemps, je le pourrais. Alors dis-le lui.

— D'accord », dit Sam. Il quitta le bureau du Commandant avec le sentiment que sa journée était sur le point d'empirer. Bah, il avait prévu d'aller chez ses parents, de toute façon. En supposant qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas au courant pour Meg, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de trop terrible. 

***

« Maman, je ne vais pas faire ça, » dit Sam avec conviction.

« Oh, franchement, mon chéri, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire. La pauvre fille a juste besoin d'un cavalier, c'est tout. Et pense un peu à qui va lui être infligé si tu ne le fais pas !

— Je m'en fiche, Maman, » dit Sam, même si la pensée des autres possibilités le fit effectivement grimacer un peu. « Je ne vais pas escorter une personnalité inutile. C'est déjà assez que je doive aller au Cotillon, et ce sera bien pire si je dois y emmener une princesse !

— Le garçon marque un point, Sybil, dit Pa, et Sam lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Même si elle est la princesse d'un fichu petit pays dont personne n'a entendu parler. Un Vimaire qui escorte un membre de la royauté ? Sam n'aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler.

— C'est une très gentille fille, dit Sybil, princesse ou pas. Et tu t'entends très bien avec la famille royale de Lancre, Sam. Tu étais assis à côté du roi pour dîner il n'y a pas deux ans et tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais bien ! »

Sam sentit une boule de glace se former dans son estomac. Pa disait, « C'était le roi ? Et dire qu'il avait l'air si raisonnable », mais Sam n'écoutait pas vraiment. La princesse royale de  _ Lancre  _ ? Oh bigre, bigre, bigre…

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire  _ pourquoi _ il ne voulait pas le faire, si ? Il n'avait pas encore parlé de Meg à Maman et à Pa, et il n'était certainement pas sur le point de leur dire qu'il sortait avec une fille qui ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Mais dans un pays aussi petit que Lancre, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Meg connaisse la princesse, du moins suffisamment pour lui dire bonjour en passant, et elle n'allait certainement pas rater les iconographies de son nouveau petit ami dans les pages mondaines, en train de danser avec la princesse de son pays. 

Mais bon, Meg n'était pas vraiment du genre à lire la presse mondaine, si ?

Sam se rendit compte qu'il s'était lui-même acculé. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer que le Cotillon tombe un jour où il y aurait de vraies nouvelles à publier, et se retrouverait remisé dans les profondeurs du journal. Meg ne le remarquerait peut-être pas. Par contre, Maman et Pa remarqueraient certainement que quelque chose clochait s'il continuait à protester à propos du Cotillon. Il revint à la conversation, qui consistait maintenant en une dispute amicale entre ses parents, et se racla la gorge.

« Très bien, Maman. Je vais le faire. Mais uniquement pour lui épargner d'être escortée par un Venturi, ou l'un des Rouille.

— C'est gentil à toi, mon chéri », dit Maman, mais Pa fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu en es sûr, Sam ? demanda-t-il. 

— Parfaitement sûr », mentit Sam. Mentir à ses parents ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses talents, mais le bon côté était qu'aux rares occasions où il avait à le faire, il s'en tirait impuni, parce que Maman et Pa ne s'y attendaient jamais. Et heureusement, cette fois ne fit pas exception. Pa avait l'air un peu soupçonneux de son revirement, mais les instincts de flic ne semblaient pas s'être mis en branle.

Aussi le secret de Sam était en sécurité, pour l'instant. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve la bonne façon de dire la vérité à Meg. Peut-être une fois qu'il aurait résolu son affaire, la réponse lui apparaîtrait.

***

_ « C'est une solution inédite, c'est certain », dit quelqu'un. La pièce était suffisamment sombre pour qu'il soit impossible de voir le visage de la personne qui parlait. Ou celui de qui que ce soit d'autre, en fait, et les chaises à hauts dossiers cachaient tout ce que la lumière aurait pu révéler. Si cette rencontre devait se produire, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle se ferait à l'ancienne mode. Non pas qu'elle se fasse, bien sûr.  _

_ « Cela fonctionnerait-il ? » demanda une autre voix. Cette voix, comme la première, était méfiante, incertaine, et n'était pas habituée à être l'une ou l'autre. C'était une voix faite pour aboyer des ordres et affirmer fermement, pas pour perdre du temps en incertitudes. Et pourtant elle était là, incertaine. _

_ « Cela pourrait ne pas échouer, dit une troisième voix. Et si cela échouait, la situation ne serait pas pire que maintenant. _

_ — Serions-nous si mal lotis, si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? _

_ — Personne n'en sait rien. C'est bien là le foutu problème », dit la troisième voix. Elle semblait extrêmement agacée par ce fait, par la façon dont la réalité échouait à lui offrir une certitude. _

_ « Le Guet - dit la première voix. _

_ — Ne mettra son nez nulle part sans autorisation. Nous pouvons tout de même arranger ça, même en ces - temps modernes, dit la deuxième voix.  _

_ — Alors il va être autorisé à poursuivre son œuvre », dit une voix. Ça aurait pu être n'importe laquelle. _

_ « Oui. _

_ — Oui. _

_ — C'est décidé, alors. » _

***

Quant à son affaire, Sam n'avait pas beaucoup de chance à l'hôpital. Le problème était qu'il essayait encore de garder son affaire éloignée des journaux, aussi ne pouvait-il pas exactement intercepter un médecin et dire, « Alors, vous soupçonnez un de vos collègues de voler des morceaux de cadavres ? Il y a des cerveaux qui ont disparu ? »

Meg lui était d'une grande aide. Elle gardait les yeux et les oreilles grand ouverts à l'hôpital, et Sam n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'elle soit suspecte parce qu'elle avait emménagé à Ankh-Morpork après la découverte des premiers corps. C'est elle qui découvrit qu'un assistant mortuaire avait été viré, mais c'est Sam qui découvrit le pourquoi.

« Des corps avec des parties manquantes ? Et pourquoi est-ce la première fois que le Guet en entend parler, M. Dinandier ? » demanda Sam.

Le nain lui jeta un regard noir. « Ce sont les affaires de l'hôpital, pas les miennes. J'ai été viré, vous vous rappelez ? Et c'est pas plus mal. Ils voulaient juste quelqu'un à blâmer.

— Alors vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé aux parties manquantes ? demanda Sam.

— Savoir ce qui leur est arrivé ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elles manquaient à l'appel avant qu'une famille n'ouvre le cercueil et ne voie qu'il manquait un bras à la pauvre tantine. Et c'est à moi qu'on l'a reproché. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Enfin, pourquoi vous avez besoin de me l'entendre dire ? Devriez poser la question à l'hôpital, si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé.

— Ils n'ont pas été très communicatifs », dit Sam. Et en fait, aucun des administrateurs auxquels Sam avait essayé de parler n'avait voulu admettre que des morceaux de cadavres avaient disparu, et encore moins que l'un de leurs employés pourrait être responsable de ces pertes. « Pouvez-vous vous rappeler qui étaient certaines des, euh, victimes ? qui avaient des parties manquantes, et ce qu'elles étaient ?

— Peut-être, dit M. Dinandier. Si vous attrapez l'enfoiré, vous pensez que vous pourrez me ravoir mon boulot ?

— Je ne peux pas faire de promesses, monsieur, dit Sam. Mais ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

— Ouais », grogna le nain, et il s'assit pour faire une liste à Sam.

La liste fut utile, jusqu'à un certain point. Les parties de corps avaient été volées à des femmes, plutôt jeunes, mortes d'accidents plutôt que de maladie. Arni Dinandier avait surtout été capable de repérer les bras et les jambes manquants, évidemment, même s'il avait remarqué qu'un des corps était trop léger et découvert que les poumons et le gros intestin en avaient disparu. Le tout ensemble ne suffisait pas à créer une personne, donc Arni n'avait pas remarqué tous les vols. 

Mais cela indiqua à Sam que le Chiffonnier avait accès à la morgue, et accès à l'hôpital aux heures où les employés de la morgue étaient partis. Ce qui voulait presque certainement dire qu'il y travaillait. 

L'étape suivante était de garder un œil sur la morgue, et de voir ce qui disparaissait d'autre. Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Un homme avec un pied en moins, d'autres auxquels manquaient des morceaux de chair ou des organes ; un homme mort dans un accident particulièrement vicieux composé de moins de morceaux qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais tout cela parvint aux oreilles de Sam de manière indirecte, par des rumeurs rapportées par Meg, car l'hôpital ne voulait toujours pas admettre qu'il y avait un problème.

« Il n'y a rien sur quoi enquêter, caporal Vimaire », lui dit le chef du département de chirurgie. Le Dr. Saut était un homme mince et guindé, tiré à quatre épingles, avec des mains qui se mouvaient constamment sur son bureau telles des araignées. Sam se demanda s'il ne devrait pas enquêter plus sérieusement sur cet homme - pouvait-il être le coupable ? Mais Sam l'avait suivi jusque chez lui la même nuit où une paire de reins avait disparu, et il ne s'était pas approché de la morgue.

« Si le docteur Gazon savait ce qu'il se passe - » commença Sam, mais l'homme l'interrompit.

« Oui, caporal Vimaire », et il y avait une vilaine inflexion sur le nom de famille de Sam, « Je suis sûr que vous recevez très souvent le docteur Gazon pour dîner avec vos parents. Mais il est à la retraite, et la direction de l'hôpital n'est plus son problème. Pas plus que le vôtre. Vous trouverez la sortie ; j'ai une réunion qui m'attend. » Et il disparut, dans un bruissement de blouse blanche et une bouffée d'antiseptique. 

Sam se précipita après lui, et renversa un médecin qui se pressait dans l'autre direction. « Désolé, désolé », dit Sam en aidant le pauvre homme à se remettre sur pied. C'était le médecin blond que Sam avait rencontré, le premier jour où il avait emmené Meg pour le déjeuner.

« Je vais bien », dit le docteur Dussel en s'époussetant. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne dort pas suffisamment, pensa Sam. « Vous êtes le bon ami de Mademoiselle Goussedail, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié votre nom, si je l'ai jamais su.

— Appelez-moi Sam », dit Sam, et ils échangèrent une poignée de mains. « Vous travaillez avec Meg, alors ? Elle est brillante, n'est-ce pas ?

— Elle est très douée, admit le Dr. Dussel. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Henri. Meg effectue un travail plutôt fascinant avec le Dr. Igorina. Je suis ses progrès avec intérêt.

— Moi aussi - ce que j'en comprends, en tout cas », dit Sam. Il se rappela la fille qu'Henri accompagnait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. « Comment va votre patiente ? Sophronie, c'est bien ça ? »

Le sourire aimable d'Henri disparut. « Elle est morte, » dit-il sèchement, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

« Hum », dit Sam. Il partit chercher Meg.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur un type qui s'appelle Henri Dussel ? » lui demanda-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec elle.

Meg évita avec brio un groupe de jeunes garçons qui passaient en trombe dans des fauteuils roulants trop grands pour eux. « Henri ? Il est adorable. Il travaille avec les malades chroniques - les affections du poumon, principalement.

— C'est pas un chirurgien, alors ?

— Non. Tu ne le soupçonnes pas, si ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Il a eu l'air très bizarre au sujet d'une de ses patientes, quand j'ai demandé de ses nouvelles. Il m'a dit qu'elle était morte, puis il est parti aussi sec.

— Oh, non, dit Meg. Pauvre Henri. Ça l'a un peu chamboulé. Elle était sa patiente depuis un moment, et, enfin, je pense qu'il avait un faible pour elle, pour être franche.

— Suffisamment pour lui construire un nouveau corps, tu penses ? »

Meg eut l'air choquée, et baissa la voix. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu faire -  _ ça _ , si ?

— Je soupçonne tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'alibi. Je n'élimine  _ personne _ .

— Eh bien, je doute que ça soit lui, en tout cas. Mais je garderai un œil sur lui, si tu penses que ça en vaut la peine.

— Merci, Meg », dit Sam, et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui sourit, rougissante, et lui prit la main comme ils passaient les portes de l'hôpital. 

_ Bientôt _ , pensa Sam.  _ Je lui dirai la vérité bientôt. _

***

« On m'a piqué mon scoop, Sam. »

Le journal que Penny abattit devant lui n'était pas ouvert à la première page, ce dont Sam était reconnaissant, au moins son affaire n'attirait pas encore trop l'attention. « LE GUET GARDE LE SILENCE SUR LA SUICIDÉE MYSTÉRIEUSE », annonçait le titre, et Sam parcourut du regard le court article qui parlait d'une femme voilée qui s'était jetée depuis le pont d'Airain. 

« Attends un peu, dit Sam. Comment est-ce que tu sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Chiffonnier ? Avec qui as-tu parlé ? »

Penny se rembrunit. « Hettie me l'a dit. J'aurais dû l'entendre de toi - tu avais promis.

— J'ai été un peu occupé.

— Et on m'a piqué mon scoop. C'était l'histoire qui devait me faire percer, Sam !

— Une fois que je l'aurais résolue, tu pourras percer tant que tu veux, promit Sam. Mais pas avant. De toute façon, il n'y a pas signe dans cet article que ce soit lié au pillage de tombes ou aux autres corps. La Gazette n'est même pas au courant pour le pillage de tombes ou les autres corps, le ciel soit loué.

— Et combien de temps ça va encore durer ? demanda Penny. Et puis, tu ne crois pas que tu attraperais le Chiffonnier plus facilement si les gens hors du Guet savaient ce que tu recherches ?

— Je pense que causer une panique n'est probablement pas une bonne idée, dit Sam. Et une panique est exactement ce que causera cette histoire si elle finit dans les journaux avant que j'aie attrapé le coupable. »

Penny se laissa tomber dans la chaise en face de Sam. « T'es pas drôle du tout, Sam.

— Oui, je sais, dit Sam. C'est horrible de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui tira la langue. « Très bien, très bien, dit-elle. Si tu ne veux pas me tenir au courant des vraies nouvelles, je vais devoir me contenter des ragots. Aggie me dit que tu es en couple avec une fille de Lancre ? »

Sam aurait souhaité ne pas rougir si facilement. « Eh bien, nous avons eu quelques rendez-vous. Et je l'aime bien. Mais je ne sais pas si je dirais déjà que nous sommes  _ en couple _ . Et dis à Aggie de fermer sa bouche, veux-tu ?

— J'ai le nez fin pour les nouvelles, Sam, j'aurais su qu'elle avait quelque chose de croustillant à me dire même si elle s'était tue. Maintenant, je veux tout entendre. Comment est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle venue en ville ? Est-ce qu'elle est terriblement intimidée par ton statut ? »

Sam grogna. « Fiche le camp, Penny.

— Oh, j'ai touché la corde sensible ? Sam, tu es gêné ? Vraiment, tu ne devrais pas, il n'y a pas de honte à être le célibataire le plus convoité d -

— J'ai dit,  _ fiche le camp ! _ » dit Sam un peu trop fort. Le silence se fit dans les bureaux de la brigade, les flics étant de vraies commères qui voulaient probablement savoir à quoi rimait cette agitation. Quelque chose dans son expression dut indiquer à Penny qu'il était sincère, en tout cas, parce que son sourire moqueur disparut, remplacé par une expression plus douce.

« Désolée, Sam. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point.

— Ouais, bon, soupira Sam. C'est rien, Penny. Je pense que cette affaire me met à cran. C'est frustrant, de savoir où ce bâtard doit travailler, savoir qu'il continue de dérober des morceaux de personnes, et ne pas être capable d'y faire quoi que ce soit parce que l'hôpital fait l'autruche.

— Eh bien, peut-être qu'une paire d'yeux neufs t'aidera. Je veux dire, pas littéralement ! Juste une perspective différente, tu sais. Montre-moi ce que tu as récolté depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as tenue au courant, et peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelque chose que tu n'as pas vue.

— Tu veux juste être mise au parfum.

— Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aider, si je le peux.

— Très bien, dit Sam. Très bien. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai. »

Il repassa ce qu'il avait avec Penny : la liste d'Arni Dinandier, les rapports de Meg concernant les parties manquantes, la réticence de l'administration hospitalière à seulement reconnaître le problème. Penny regarda pensivement la pile de papiers de Sam en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Eh bien, je pense que le problème c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que  _ veut _ le Chiffonnier. Il a commencé par faire des hommes en patchwork, puis il a fait une femme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé ? S'il voulait se fabriquer une petite amie, il aurait pu commencer par là. Il progresse vers quelque chose, je pense, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

— C'est… une très bonne remarque, Penny.

— Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris. » Sam fit de son mieux pour abaisser ses sourcils.

« Désolé. Mais tu as raison, je ne pourrai pas prévoir ce qu'il va faire si je ne découvre pas sa motivation, et elle est restée fichument impénétrable jusque là. »

Un vacarme se fit entendre aux portes du Guet. Une poignée d'agents escortait deux hommes menottés. Hettie s'avança à grands pas jusqu'au bureau de Sam, triomphante, et pour une raison ou une autre, porteuse d'une pelle.

« On les a attrapés en train de creuser dans une tombe fraîche aux Petits Dieux, Sam », dit-elle, et elle déposa la pelle devant lui. « Je crois qu'on tient tes pilleurs de tombes. »

***

« D'accord, dit Sam par dessus la table de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ça se passera bien mieux pour vous si vous dites seulement la vérité. »

L'homme en face de lui avait la tête entre les mains. James Cholmondley et son acolyte, Tobias Lemming, avaient été pris la main dans la terre, enfoncés jusqu'à la taille dans une tombe fraîche du cimetière des Petits Dieux. Tobias était dans Interrogatoire 2, en train de subir le même traitement aux mains d'Hettie.

Enfin, pas tout à fait le même. Hettie était généralement plus gentille. Mais pas cette fois.

Sam se demanda pourquoi il ne lui était encore jamais venu à l'idée que le Chiffonnier pouvait être, en fait,  _ les _ Chiffonniers. C'était logique, maintenant qu'il y pensait - deux personnes pouvaient accomplir bien plus qu'une seule.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, caporal, dit M. Cholmondley, d'une voix étouffée par les mains posées sur son visage. Si ça peut vous aider, c'était tout l'idée de Tobias, et on avait bu, et - eh bien - vous pensez que je peux me sortir de tout ça sans que quelqu'un prévienne l'hôpital ?

— Vous travaillez à l'hôpital ? » demanda Sam, gagné par l'excitation. Il avait raison ! C'était quelqu'un de l'hôpital ! « Ils ont pigé votre manège, alors ? Plus si facile de voler dans la morgue, alors vous êtes revenus au pillage de tombes ?

— Voler dans - je vous demande pardon ? » dit M. Cholmondley, en regardant véritablement Sam pour la première fois. « On n'a jamais rien pris dans la morgue.

— Ne faites pas l'innocent avec moi, M. Cholmondley, dit Sam. Des morceaux de cadavres ont disparu de l'hôpital pendant des semaines, depuis que vous avez arrêté de piller des tombes. J'ai une liste de membres manquants aussi longue que mon bras, et comprenant plusieurs bras, d'ailleurs. »

M. Cholmondley ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Agent - m'sieur - je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je le jure. Tobias et moi on a jamais, jamais pillé de tombe avant cette nuit, et on l'a fait que parce qu'on a un examen pratique important en chirurgie et il a eu cette brillante idée d'un entraînement supplémentaire. J'ai entendu les rumeurs sur des membres et des organes manquants à la morgue, mais c'est pas nous. » Il était implorant, visiblement désespéré que Sam le croie.

On frappa légèrement à la porte. « Sam ? dit Hettie. Je peux te parler un moment ? »

Dans le couloir, Hettie avait l'air désappointée. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit nos gars, Sam, dit-elle. M. Lemming a plusieurs alibis plutôt solides pour beaucoup des dates sur ta liste.

— Et alors ? Ils sont deux, ils font probablement ça à tour de rôle, dit Sam. Il t'a sorti cette histoire d'entraînement à la chirurgie, à toi aussi ? Le mien a essayé de mettre ça sur le compte de la boisson et de la jeunesse, comme s'il était juste un gamin stupide.

— Je pense que ce  _ sont _ deux gamins stupides, dit Hettie.

— Ils sont plus âgés que nous !

— Quand même. Ça ne sent pas bon.

— Je pense bien - ils sont couverts de la terre d'une tombe, dit Sam.

— Sam ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire, le réprimanda Hettie. J'ai montré à M. Lemming une iconographie de cette femme rapiécée et il a failli vomir. Il se montre bien délicat pour quelqu'un qui l'aurait fabriquée.

— Eh bien peut-être que Cholmondley s'occupe de la fabrication, et que Lemming fournit juste les pièces, dit Sam avec entêtement. Ça doit être eux, Hettie. C'est la première vraie piste que j'ai dans cette affaire, et je sais que c'est la bonne.

— Ou tu commences à désespérer, et n'importe quelle piste fera l'affaire, » dit Hettie.

Sam se dégonfla. Hettie avait un bon instinct - meilleur que celui de Sam, la plupart du temps, parce que Sam se reposait généralement sur les faits et la déduction ; son instinct le poussait souvent dans la mauvaise direction. Il faudrait qu'il compare les alibis de M. Cholmondley avec la liste des parties manquantes, qu'il voie si lui et M. Lemming avaient des alibis solides pour les mêmes nuits. Mais si Hettie pensait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas les Chiffonniers, Sam avait bien peur qu'elle ait probablement raison.

« Très bien. Mais si leurs alibis ne tiennent pas -

— Tu te sentiras bien plus mal si tu les arrêtes et qu'on retrouve un autre patchwork, dit Hettie. Tu le sais.

— Ouais, mais pas aussi mal que si je les laisse partir et qu'on trouve un autre patchwork, dit Sam. Mais d'accord, d'accord. On va voir ce qu'on peut en tirer. »

Sam retourna dans Interrogatoire Un. M. Cholmondley leva vivement la tête vers lui en entendant la porte. Il avait les yeux rouges.

« C'était vraiment une stupide idée, dit-il, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais je n'ai rien volé à l'hôpital.

— Disons que je vous crois, dit Sam. Je veux quand même entendre tout ce que vous savez sur ces morceaux de corps manquants. Et je veux votre emploi du temps pour chaque date de cette liste. »

M. Cholmondley s'affaissa, soulagé. « Certainement. Je serai plus qu'heureux de vous aider. »

Sam jeta un regard noir à sa liste. Hettie avait peut-être raison, mais il n'avait pas à en être heureux. Et si ces deux-là n'étaient pas le Chiffonnier, alors Sam n'était pas plus près de le trouver qu'auparavant.

Pendant que M. Cholmondley bavassait, et que Sam prenait soigneusement des notes, une part de lui avait l'esprit ailleurs. C'était la part de lui qui essayait de penser comme le suspect, essayait de se mettre dans la peau du coupable et de déterminer ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Normalement, Sam n'était pas mauvais à ce jeu - il avait eu les meilleures notes en Profilage, à l'école, et il avait résolu sa première affaire de meurtre en démêlant avec soin les motivations du meurtrier, en établissant un profil, et en trouvant quelqu'un qui y correspondait. Mais ici il n'avait pas de motif apparent, ce qui était horriblement frustrant.

Les savants fous n'avaient pas à avoir des motifs logiques, bien sûr ; c'était ce qui faisait d'eux des fous. Personne ne finissait dans un château en Überwald en train de ricaner devant des tubes bouillonnants pendant qu'un Igor se tenait prêt avec le paratonnerre, en étant en possession de toutes ses facultés. 

Sam nota distraitement  _ liens avec Überwald ? _ en marge de ses notes. Il allait devoir élaborer un profil valable, même sans motif - il n'avait pas le choix.

« Hum, caporal ? C'est tout ? Je peux y aller ? » M. Cholmondley avait fini de raconter tous les ragots courant à l'hôpital dont il se souvenait, ainsi que de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de ses agissements.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Pas encore, j'en ai peur. Vous  _ avez _ essayé de piller une tombe, et la loi n'approuve pas ce genre de choses. » Mais l'homme eut l'air si désespéré que Sam s'adoucit un peu. « Mais vous avez apporté un peu d'aide à une enquête en cours. Ça va jouer en votre faveur. »

M. Cholmondley soupira. « Je suppose que ça ne servirait à rien de mentionner que mon père est très influent…?

— Non. En effet.

— Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Évidemment. Désolé. »

Sam remit les pilleurs de tombes entre les mains d'un agent et se rendit dans les bureaux de la brigade, où il étala ses notes autour de lui. Alors, quel profil pouvait-il établir ? Eh bien, le Chiffonnier avait probablement une certaine éducation, s'il travaillait à l'hôpital ; il avait une formation de médecin, sinon de chirurgien. En fait, il fallait rayer la formation de chirurgien - ses premières tentatives étaient trop maladroites pour être celles d'un professionnel. Il apprenait au fur et à mesure, et il avait commencé par dérober des membres et des organes dont il avait pensé qu'ils ne manqueraient pas - d'où les premiers pillages de tombes. Une fois qu'il avait déterminé qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire du bon travail avec des pièces trop vieilles, il s'était mis à voler à l'hôpital - mais s'il était suffisamment important à l'hôpital, c'est ce par quoi il aurait commencé, sans crainte d'être découvert. Donc, il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment haut placé dans la hiérarchie de l'hôpital.

Il pouvait être d'Überwald, ou avoir des liens avec Überwald, même si cette idée se rapprochait dangereusement d'un profilage ethnique, ce qui, Sam en était conscient, n'était pas la meilleure idée.*

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir ? C'était la question à un million de piastres. Tromper la mort ? Créer la vie ? Pourquoi s'y prendre de cette façon ? Pourquoi le tenter ?

Sam baissa les yeux vers ses notes. Bon, il n'arrivait à rien. Temps de remballer, peut-être. Une nuit de sommeil ne rendrait pas les motivations du Chiffonnier plus claires, mais ça aiderait sûrement à apaiser la migraine de Sam. Il rassembla les papiers et décida de rentrer chez lui.

Devant les kiosques à journaux qu'il croisa sur le chemin, il remarqua des attroupements solennels ; le Seigneur Vétérini n'allait pas fort. Une raison de s'inquiéter supplémentaire, donc. Sam essaya de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il avait déjà bien assez de pain sur la planche.

* Bien qu'il fut possible, à Ankh-Morpork, de profiler jusqu'à un certain point sans être accusé de discrimination. Si votre victime avait des marques de hache au niveau des genoux, le Guet n'allait probablement pas commencer à chercher des suspects dans le chemin de la Carrière.

***

Gordon et Sam avaient été amis depuis l'âge de quatre ans, et meilleurs amis depuis presque aussi longtemps. Ils avaient traversé les années d'école ensemble, passé la plupart de leur temps ensemble, avaient eu en même temps un béguin embarrassant pour le capitaine Angua à l'âge de treize ans. Sam supposait que personne au monde ne le connaissait aussi bien que Gordon.

Ce qui rendait d'autant plus irritant le fait que Gordon n'avait pas remarqué que Sam lui cachait quelque chose.

Sam était assis dans leur appartement, en train de lire des rapports, et de regarder Gordon aller et venir dans la cuisine. Il lui apparut que l'inattention de Gordon n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec lui, mais était peut-être un problème avec Gordon lui-même. Il avait été drôlement silencieux, depuis une semaine environ.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, entre Hettie et toi ? » demanda Sam, et Gordon leva les yeux du cabinet à épices, surpris. 

« Oui, dit-il. tout va bien. Je pense, en tout cas. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Non, non », affirma Sam. « Je me demandais juste - tu semblais un peu à plat, et je sais que j'ai été distrait, alors je voulais être sûr que ce n'était pas ça.

— Oh, dit Gordon en regardant distraitement autour de lui. Où est-ce que j'ai mis -

— Sur ta tête », dit Sam, et Gordon rajusta ses lunettes. 

« Tout va bien avec Hettie, dit Gordon. Tout va  _ très _ bien avec Hettie, parfois je dois me pincer parce que je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point ça va bien. Ma mère, de son côté…

— Elle ne peut pas désapprouver Hettie, dit Sam, choqué. Elle adore Hettie. Je pense qu'elle l'aime peut-être plus que toi.

— Ce n'est pas ça, dit Gordon. Elle a été malade, encore, et elle ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis de le prendre au sérieux. Elle pense qu'on peut tout guérir avec des cataplasmes à la moutarde chaude, et je ne pense pas que ça suffira cette fois. »

Sam pensa à la maman de Gordon une minute. « D'accord, dit-il. Et elle ne veut pas aller à l'Hôpital Gratuit parce qu'elle ne veut pas déranger -

— Et parce que ça ferait jaser les voisins, dit Gordon. Tu as compris. »

Gordon avait grandi dans la rue Coquebec. Et Sam connaissait très bien la rue Coquebec…

Chaque année, Sam et son père allaient dans la rue Coquebec. C'était un rituel qui datait d'avant les premiers souvenirs de Sam, et s'était poursuivi sans faille jusqu'à présent. Chaque année, quand il était enfant, il se faisait cajoler par des femmes aux visages fatigués, qui s'entretenaient ensuite à mi-voix avec son père pendant qu'il jouait au fouteballe avec une bande de gamins loqueteux. Chaque année il apportait un nouveau ballon, et chaque année il repartait sans, et souvent sans sa veste et ses chaussures non plus. Et les femmes à l'air fatigué, dans les mois suivants, obtenaient un emploi, une bourse, des visites du médecin pour leurs enfants, des prêts à la banque, et d'autres choses qui n'étaient absolument pas de la charité, parce que les gens de la rue Coquebec n'acceptaient pas la charité. Mais il y avait des choses qu'ils pouvaient accepter de la part d'un petit gars de la rue qui s'en était bien sorti dans la vie, sans les appeler de la charité, et qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté de quelqu'un d'autre.

Gordon avait été l'un de ces bénéficiaires. Il avait été à l'École du Guet en tant que boursier, avait fini par être le meilleur ami du fils de l'homme qui l'avait parrainé. Ça avait été gênant, parfois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais ils avaient plus ou moins réglé tout ça depuis le temps. Gordon ne se moquait pas de Sam parce qu'il allait dans des soirées snobs, et Sam n'essayait pas de payer plus que sa part du loyer.

Cela voulait dire que Sam avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler des problèmes issus du fait d'être né riche et privilégié, et qui ne lui dirait pas qu'il pleurnichait ou n'ignorerait pas ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas rien, pour Sam. Et Gordon avait un ami qui savait d'où il venait, et n'en faisait pas tout un foin.

Mais apparemment Sam avait été trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes pour remarquer ceux de Gordon, et il avait l'impression d'être un mauvais ami. « Je suis désolé, mon pote, dit-il. J'ai été si concentré sur cette affaire et tout le reste que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu n'allais pas fort.

— C'est rien, dit Gordon. Je sais que tu étais occupé avec cette affaire, et je n'ai pas trop voulu en parler. » Il sourit à Sam. « Sinon, Hettie m'a dit que tu étais aussi plutôt occupé en dehors du travail. Comment ça se passe avec cette fille ?

— Euh, dit Sam. Eh bien. Je me suis peut-être mis dans le pétrin. »

Sam parla à Gordon de son problème avec Meg. Quand il eut fini, Gordon se laissa aller dans sa chaise et siffla. 

« Mazette, Sam, dit-il. Tu as déjà fait des trucs stupides à cause du Vicomte, mais je pense que ça remporte la palme.

—  _ Je sais _ , dit Sam. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part. Mais je l'ai fait, et maintenant je suis dans la panade, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'en sortir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait moyen d'annoncer ça en douceur à une fille.

— Pas vraiment, dit Gordon. Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire - "Au fait, Meg, est-ce que j'ai mentionné que Ramkin est mon second nom ? Oh, tu veux connaître le premier ? Eh bien, tu l'as peut-être entendu en ville une fois ou deux, ou tu l'auras vu sur l'hôpital où tu travailles, mais n'aie pas peur - je suis parfaitement équilibré, tout compte fait." »

Sam rit. « Il se peut que j'essaie ça, en fait. Ça ne peut pas être pire que toutes les autres façons de lui dire auxquelles j'ai pensé. »

Et il faillit le faire. Meg vint dîner ce soir-là, et pendant qu'elle jetait un œil à ses notes sur l'affaire du Chiffonnier (Sam avait plus ou moins laissé tomber la confidentialité pour sauter sur toute l'aide qu'il pouvait recevoir), les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue.  _ Meg, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. _ C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Commencer par là, et le reste suivrait inévitablement. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa dans sa chaise, et dit, « Meg -

— Sam, il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette image », dit-elle, en brandissant une iconographie de la femme rapiécée. Sam se dégonfla, coupé dans son élan. « Je ne l'ai pas vue assez longtemps l'autre jour, mais je pourrais jurer qu'elle m'est familière.

— Huh. » Sam examina l'iconographie. Il avait pensé la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Sa confession oubliée, il fouilla dans sa mémoire, essayant de retrouver ce visage. « Tu as raison, Meg. J'ai eu la même impression, mais ce n'est pas… tout à fait pareil, pas vrai ?

— Oui ! C'est comme, comme - un mauvais dessin de quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Approchant, mais pas suffisant pour identifier le sujet. » Meg fronça les sourcils, essayant de remonter dans ses souvenirs. 

« Mais c'est quelqu'un que nous avons vu tout les deux, ce qui doit signifier quelque chose. Si ce n'était que moi ça pourrait être n'importe qui, je connais du monde partout en ville, mais, bon - » il haussa les épaules en un geste contrit « Tu ne connais pas encore tant de personnes que ça ici.

— Alors c'est quelqu'un à l'hôpital, dit Meg. Mais nous le savions déjà, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien, nous savions que le faiseur de monstres y était », dit Sam au quart de tour ; il commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle. « Mais il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il essayait de faire un nouveau corps à quelqu'un en particulier ; je me disais juste qu'il utilisait le cerveau qu'il avait sous la main. Si ce n'est pas le cas, si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, alors ça me donne une accroche, un mobile. Ça rend le tout  _ personnel. _

— Je pense que tu tiens quelque chose », dit Meg, le visage animé par l'intérêt. « Mais comment est-ce qu'on détermine à qui était ce cerveau ?

— Ça, dit Sam, c'est la partie du boulot de flic pour laquelle je suis vraiment bon. Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour mettre un terme au guerres de gang, ou pour les poursuites sur les toits au clair de lune -

— Ce genre de choses arrive souvent ? demanda Meg.

— Pas vraiment », dit Sam, qui ne voulait pas être distrait, « mais même si je ne suis pas très bon pour ces trucs tape-à-l'œil, là où j'excelle absolument, c'est la  _ paperasse _ . »

Meg rit, et pour un moment Sam ne pensa plus du tout au Chiffonnier.

***

Finalement, cela revenait à des listes. Sam avait une liste de personnes qui avaient été retrouvées avec des parties manquantes et une liste de personnes mortes à l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de les comparer - à qui semblait-il ne rien manquer ? L'un d'entre eux devait avoir été le donneur du cerveau.

Durant la période de fabrication de la femme rapiécée, six femmes étaient mortes à l'hôpital qui n'étaient pas sur la liste d'Arni. Deux étaient mortes de vieillesse, une était morte en couches, une autre dans un accident de voiture et les deux dernières de maladie. Sam raya la victime d'accident de la liste - le certificat de décès attestait d'un « traumatisme crânien » - et se pencha sur les cinq autres.

Maud Morrison, Elberta Oiseleur, Hagar Vénère-Om-par-la-Prière-et-un-Esprit-Vif, Sophronie Plubas, et Bissonomie Atwell. L'une d'entre elles était morte, avait revécu, puis était morte à nouveau. L'une d'entre elles avait un lien quelconque avec le Chiffonnier, et, avec un peu de chance, conduirait Sam jusqu'à la personne qui avait volé son cerveau.

Mais d'abord, la partie difficile. 

Sam rendit visite aux familles de Mme Morrison et Mme Oiseleur le matin suivant. La famille de Mme Morrison se montra très gentille et terriblement accommodante, jusqu'à ce qu'il explique ce qu'il voulait faire.

« L'exhumer ? Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir l'exhumer, la pauvre, elle est morte depuis des semaines, protesta sa fille. Pourquoi vous voudriez faire ça ?

— J'enquête sur une affaire qui implique l'hôpital, expliqua Sam. Mme Morrison est morte pendant la période sur laquelle j'enquête. C'est juste une précaution, mais bien sûr j'ai besoin de votre permission pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— De quel genre d'affaire s'agit-il, alors ? intervint un des petits-enfants. Il y a eu un braquage ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a caché le butin à l'hôpital, à l'intérieur d'un corps, et -

— Edwin ! dit sèchement sa mère. Tais-toi donc. Le caporal ne veut pas écouter ces sottises dégoûtantes. » Mais elle avait l'air de penser que l'idée n'était pas si farfelue.

« Rien de ce genre, M'dame, assura Sam. Je ne peux rien divulguer d'une affaire en cours, mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas ça. Il y a juste… un problème de comptes, et l'hôpital ne coopère pas vraiment, alors je dois enquêter moi-même.

— Eh bien, d'accord, dit-elle, sceptique. La famille ne va pas aimer ça, je peux vous le dire. mais je suppose que ça ne dérangera pas Mère - ce n'est pas comme si elle était encore là pour s'en soucier. »

La famille de Mme Oiseleur fut plutôt gentille aussi, et sembla sincèrement mécontente de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. mais ils avaient fait incinérer leur grand-mère, malheureusement, et avaient dispersé ses cendres au-dessus de l'Ankh.

« C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, vous savez, l'informa l'un des nombreux parents. Elle a travaillé sur les quais pendant une éternité, et disait qu'elle ne se sentait jamais chez elle loin de l'eau. 

— Quand même, je pense qu'elle aurait bien aimé être dispersée sur le véritable océan, dit un autre membre de la famille. Vu que c'est quand même bien plus propre. Elle tenait beaucoup à la propreté, notre mémé. »

À partir de là, la famille se mit à se quereller, et Sam prit congé avec un poids dans l'estomac. Pas moyen de savoir si elle était la donneuse, alors. À moins qu'il ne s'avère que ce n'était aucune des trois femmes restantes, auquel cas le processus d'élimination était son meilleur ami.

Quant à Mme Vénère-Om-par-la-Prière-et-un-Esprit-Vif, eh bien. Sam rencontra son mari, un homme épuisé, aux yeux creusés, avec un bébé en écharpe qui ne voulait pas cesser de pleurer, et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui poser la question. Il décida de revenir si les deux autres ne donnaient rien, mais « Pouvons-nous exhumer votre femme et nous assurer qu'elle a toujours un cerveau ? » n'était pas une question qu'il pouvait poser à cet homme avec bonne conscience.

Sam reçut le rapport d'exhumation de Mme Morrison rédigé par Igor : son cerveau était bien présent. Pas de chance de ce côté donc. Cela lui laissait Sophronie Plubas et Bissonomie Atwell, dont les deux familles furent plus délicates à convaincre. Toutes les deux étaient des jeunes femmes mortes des suites de longues maladies chroniques - une affection des poumons dans le cas de Sophronie, un cœur affaibli pour Bissonomie. N'importe laquelle des deux aurait pu être la victime du Chiffonnier. 

Convaincre les familles fut compliqué, mais Sam finit par y parvenir. Ensuite ce n'était qu'une question d'attendre l'exhumation et l'examen des corps par Igor. Cela prit quelques jours, durant lesquels Sam n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se soucier du Cotillon qui approchait, dans quelques jours à peine, ou de son problème avec Meg. Mais cela fut fait, et Igor vint lui présenter son rapport.

« F'est Mlle Plubas, dit Igor. Fans nul doute. Fa a été fait intellivemment - ve pouvais à peine voir la couture fur le cuir fevelu - mais fon ferveau a été proprement efcamoté. F'est elle la victime. »

Sam sortit l'iconographie de Sophronie Plubas que la famille lui avait donnée, et la compara à celle de la femme rapiécée. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il pouvait voir à quel point les deux visages étaient similaires, comment le Chiffonnier avait modelé sa création d'après Sophronie. La fille qui posait dans le studio du photographe était pleine de vie et d'énergie, malgré sa maigreur et sa pâleur, rien à voir avec le visage froid et composé de la femme rapiécée, mais la ressemblance était tout de même là.

Sam se rendit compte qu'il avait rencontré Sophronie quand elle était vivante. Il se rappelait la jeune fille en chaise roulante à la respiration sifflante, encore capable de remarques piquantes bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à une semaine ou moins de sa mort. Il avait bien aimé cette fille. Et maintenant elle était morte deux fois, avait été changée en monstre et avait mis fin à l'étrange demi-vie qu'on lui avait infligée en se jetant dans l'eau sombre.

_ Je vais découvrir qui vous a fait ça _ , promit Sam à l'iconographie.  _ Et ça va barder une fois que je le tiendrai. Je vous le jure _ .

Trouver qui avaient été les médecins de Sophronie ne fut pas facile - l'hôpital ne coopérait toujours pas - mais il finit par obtenir une liste. Un nom en particulier lui sauta aux yeux. 

Le Dr. Henri Dussel avait suivi Sophronie tout au long de sa maladie. Il était encore affecté par le sujet de sa mort, des semaines après.Et Meg pensait qu'il avait eu un faible pour sa patiente…

Sam descendit à la Scientifique. « Igor, dit-il, pourriez-vous demander aux Igors de l'hôpital s'ils savent quelque chose sur un type qui s'appelle Henri Dussel ? J'ai comme une impression à son sujet. »

Igor fronça les sourcils. « Düfel ? Ve connais fe nom. Vous avez dit Heinrich Düfel ?

— Non, Henri. Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, mon petit coufin Igor a travaillé pour un Heinrich Düfel en Überwald. F'était un fimifte, pas un firurvien, mais fil n'était fertainement pas le fientifique le plus fain pour lequel un Igor ait vamais travaillé. »

Sam essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son excitation. Ce pouvait être une coïncidence, ou la meilleure piste qu'il ait eu jusque là. « C'était il y a combien de temps ?

— Oh, vingt ans au moins. Le Manoir Düfel a entièrement brûlé quand une ecfpérienfe a dévénéré. F'est drôle comme fe venre de fofes femble touvours arriver, n'est-fe pas ?

— Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi », répondit distraitement Sam, qui n'écoutait qu'à peine.

Il fallut faire de longues fouilles aux Archives de la ville, mais Sam finit par trouver. Ingrid Düssel était arrivée en ville vingt-deux ans plus tôt, avec son fils en bas-âge, Heinrich, et s'était installée dans un appartement aux Sœurs Étienne. Le petit Heinrich était devenu Henri, avait laissé tomber le  _ umlaut _ , et avait grandi pour devenir docteur tout comme son papa. Sa mère devait avoir été fière. Elle était morte l'année d'avant - Sam avait trouvé l'avis de décès - et peut-être était-ce ce qui avait fait basculer son fils, lancé sa quête folle pour vaincre la mort ?

Sam avait serré la main de cet homme. Il avait semblé plutôt normal, même si un peu coincé. Mais si Sam avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment détraqué chez Henri Dussel.

***

À l'hôpital, Sam attira Meg dans un coin tranquille. Les autres médecins avec qui elle était avaient l'air amusés quand ils s'éloignèrent, et Sam se rendit compte qu'ils pensaient qu'ils s'esquivaient pour aller se bécoter en douce - et quand l'expression de Meg s'assombrit après qu'il lui eut murmuré « C'est Henri Dussel. Je pense que ce doit être lui », il se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être pensé la même chose.

Sam aurait bien aimé avoir pris Meg à part pour un bécot, mais il n'avait pas tant de chance. Meg se reprit rapidement, en tout cas, écarquillant les yeux comme elle assimilait ce que lui disait Sam. « Tu en es sûr ?

— Il était le médecin de Sophronie Plubas, et c'est son cerveau qu'il a utilisé pour la femme rapiécée, dit Sam. Maintenant il faut juste que je le prenne sur le fait.

— Tu ne peux pas simplement l'arrêter ?

— Pas si je veux le garder, dit Sam. À moins qu'il n'avoue immédiatement, ce que personne ne fait jamais ou presque,* j'aurais besoin de plus de preuves que ce que j'ai pour le retenir. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est de trouver son laboratoire.

— Et comment tu prévois de faire ça ? demanda Meg à voix basse.

— En le faisant suivre, et en espérant qu'il n'est pas très observateur, dit Sam. Ou, s'il l'est, qu'il va paniquer et faire une erreur. Ça fonctionne, parfois.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, alors ? dit Meg. Je peux garder un œil sur lui tant qu'il est là, au moins.

— Si tu peux le faire sans te mettre en danger, j'apprécierais, oui, dit Sam. mais fais attention, et ne le laisse pas te remarquer. Je ne sais pas à quel point il est dangereux pour les vivants.

— C'est vrai, dit Meg, et elle hocha la tête, déterminée. Sinon, c'est quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, mais je me demandais - tu es pris ce week-end ?

— Euh », dit Sam. Le Cotillon était samedi. « J'ai un truc de famille prévu le samedi, mais -

— Oh, ce n'est rien, dit vivement Meg. Moi aussi je suis occupée samedi. Mais on pourrait déjeuner, le lendemain ?

— Ce serait bien », dit Sam, et finalement ils réussirent à se bécoter un peu, après tout.

* Les criminels peuvent se montrer si indélicats.

***

Les tentatives de Sam pour prendre Henri en filature ne furent pas vraiment couronnées de succès. C'était à peine s'il quittait l'hôpital, il y passait même la nuit, parfois, et quand il en sortait c'était pour se rendre directement à son appartement. Il semblait vivre une vie quasi monastique. Pas vraiment d'amis à l'hôpital, pas de vie sociale, pas de hobbies. À moins de compter la couture comme un hobby, ce qui n'était pas franchement du goût de Sam.

« Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça », lui dit Meg pendant le déjeuner à la cantine de l'hôpital. « J'ai posé la question autour de moi, et apparemment c'est seulement cette année qu'il est devenu si réservé. Il était plutôt sociable, même si un peu mal à l'aise, parfois.

— Ça colle, je pense, dit Sam. Sa mère est morte l'an dernier, et je pense que ça doit être ce qui l'a fait basculer. Essayer de stopper la Mort, tout ça. »

Mais si Henri essayait de contrer la Mort, il ne le faisait nulle part où Sam pouvait le voir. Pire, l'administration de l'hôpital remarqua que Sam filait le train d'un de leurs médecins, et se plaignit au capitaine Angua.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me retirer l'affaire, plaida Sam. Je suis tout proche de la résoudre, je le sais.

— Je ne te retire pas l'affaire », dit Angua, et Sam se détendit, soulagé, avant qu'elle ne poursuive. « Tu dois rester à l'écart de l'hôpital, par contre.

— Comment suis-je censé prendre sur le fait mon suspect principal si je ne peux pas m'approcher de l'endroit où il commet ses vols ?

— Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais ils sont plutôt remontés à l'idée que tu traînes dans les parages et dérange leur personnel. Ils ont dit - eh bien,en gros, ils ont dit que  _ si _ des parties de corps sont volées, ils s'en occuperont en interne. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas le boulot du Guet.

— Non mais ils rêvent ! Capitaine, ils protègent un dangereux lunatique. Il a déjà transformé une pauvre fille en monstre et l'a poussée à se tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ensuite ?

— Tu vas devoir le découvrir tout en restant à l'écart de l'hôpital, lui dit Angua. Je suis désolée, Sam. »

Sam sortit en trombe, les poings serrés, trop en colère sur tout le chemin du retour pour remarquer grand-chose, pas même les badauds assemblés pour les dernières nouvelles sur la santé de Sa Seigneurie. Il entra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui et passa devant Gordon et Hettie, stupéfaits, qui avaient été en train de se galocher sur le sofa et n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se séparer avec un air coupable, et alla se jeter sur son lit comme un ado de mauvaise humeur.

Une part de lui savait que ce n'était pas de son âge, mais il était terriblement frustré. Pourquoi l'hôpital protégeait-il Henri ? Est-ce qu'il avait un moyen de faire pression sur ses supérieurs ? Est-ce que… Oh dieux, est-ce qu'ils  _ approuvaient _ son travail, et voulaient le voir continuer ? Était-ce une conspiration ? Jusqu'où cela allait-il ?

Et ce stupide, fichu Cotillon était le lendemain. « Parfait, marmonna Sam avant d'enfouir sa tête sous un oreiller. Vraiment parfait. »

***

Sam se trémoussa dans ses vêtements chics, raides et inconfortables, avec la vague impression de se faire étrangler par sa propre cravate. C'était horriblement frustrant d'être coincé à ce Cotillon pendant qu'Henri était libre de ses mouvements, à faire les dieux savaient quoi. Mais il était bel et bien coincé, debout au pied des escaliers avec une brochette d'autres jeunes snobs habillés en pingouins, à attendre que les jeunes snobinardes soient annoncées et fasse leur descente des marches.

« Dame Clarissa Venturi, escortée par l'honorable Thomas des Mots », bourdonna le majordome.

Ils réservaient la Princesse Royale pour la fin, ce qui voulait dire que Sam devait rester là à attendre plus longtemps que tous les autres, en regardant les couples virevolter sur la piste de danse et les serveurs faire le tour de la salle avec leurs plateaux. Le Seigneur Vétérini était assis d'un côté, l'air fragile, avec Pa et M. Lipwig et quelques autres rassemblés autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment été prévu qu'il assiste à la soirée, et Sam ne serait pas surpris qu'il ne reste pas longtemps.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Sam. La foule fit silence pendant que l'avant-dernière des filles descendait les escaliers dans un nuage de volants, comme un genre de meringue rose. Le majordome se racla la gorge. « Mesdames et messieurs, commença-t-il. C'est pour moi un honneur et un privilège que d'annoncer son Altesse Royale, la Princesse Esméralda Margaret Attention Orthographe de Lancre ! » La salle applaudit poliment. En haut des escaliers, une silhouette en robe vert pâle apparut.

Elle portait ses cheveux sombres et bouclés relevés en un chignon, avec un bandeau de perles. La couleur de sa robe était vraiment seyante, remarqua Sam comme elle s'approchait de lui, et pas du tout comme celles que portaient les autres filles - un genre de vert sauge, tout à fait comme la robe que Meg avait portée au théâtre…

Sam regarda la Princesse en face pour la première fois, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Meg ? siffla-t-il tout bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Qu'est-ce que  _ tu _ fais ici ? » siffla-t-elle en retour, en essayant de garder le sourire pour la foule qui les observait. Quelqu'un prit une iconographie. Elle prit le bras de Sam avec le geste mécanique d'un automate. « Mon escorte est censé être le Vicomte de Je-ne-sais-pas-quoi !

— Non, le Vicomte qui escorte la Princesse - » commença Sam, puis tout prit son sens. « Oh.  _ Oh _ . » Malgré lui, il se mit à rire. « Tu es la Princesse ?

— Eh bien, dit-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avoue quelque chose de gênant, oui, c'est moi. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais je ne -

—  _ Voulais pas t'effrayer _ ? Eh bien, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je pense que nous avons été tous les deux un peu stupides, Meg.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Mais la compréhension se faisait jour sur son visage, à elle aussi. Comme Sam l'entraînait dans leur première danse ; elle se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer un gloussement. « Alors, ça veut dire - tu es le Vicomte ? Tu es Sam Vimaire, le jeune ?

— J'en ai bien peur. Je voulais vraiment te le dire, sincèrement. J'étais juste -

— Effrayé, termina Meg pour lui. Eh bien, je serais vraiment furieuse si je n'avais pas fait la même chose.

— Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir », dit Sam. Puis quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis l'arrière de son cerveau attira finalement l'attention des lobes frontaux. « Et euh -  _ Attention Orthographe _ ? »

Meg grimaça. « Nous avons des traditions très  _ spécifiques _ , pour les prénoms, à Lancre, dit-elle. Maman s'en est excusée un millier de fois, mais il semble que je sois coincée avec. Je m'en sors toujours mieux que ce pauvre Sortez Ce Poulet De Là Jones, en tout cas.

— Ah, dit Sam. Eh bien, je suppose qu'on devrait parler de tout ça. Vraiment, je veux dire. Mais peut-être pas ici.

— Je pense que tu as raison, dit Mag. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu n'es pas mauvais danseur, tu sais. » Et pour la première fois, Sam quitta le mode autopilote et se laissa aller à profiter de la fête.

Il fallut expliquer, bien sûr : pourquoi Sam et Meg se connaissaient déjà, et comment. Sam était franchement nerveux en présentant Meg à ses parents, et plus nerveux encore en expliquant comment ils s'étaient dupés l'un l'autre. Mais ils ne furent pas aussi contrariés qu'il l'avait craint. Maman dit seulement, « Oh, Sam, » mais ses yeux pétillaient, et Pa rit tout de bon. Même le Seigneur Vétérini eut un petit rire.

« Et tu sais, confia Sam à Meg un peu plus tard, je pense que Pa va passer suffisamment de temps à en rire pour qu'il lui faille un moment avant d'être contrarié par le fait que son fils est en couple avec une princesse.

— On l'est vraiment, alors ? En couple, je veux dire, » dit Meg en rosissant. « Je veux dire. J'aimerais vraiment ça. 

— Moi aussi », dit Sam, et il afficha un air stupidement béat le temps de plusieurs danses. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait été banni de l'hôpital, et son sourire disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Meg.

— J'avais oublié - je ne peux plus venir te voir à l'hôpital. L'administration n'aime pas que j'en aie après Henri, dit Sam. Alors je dois rester à l'écart. Je commence à penser qu'ils savent ce qu'il mijote, et qu'ils approuvent.

— Eh bien, je peux essayer de garder un œil sur lui tant que je suis là, dit Meg, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Il disparaît des heures d'affilée, et personne ne semble savoir où il va.

— Il ne sort pas de l'hôpital, dit Sam en secouant la tête. Je le saurais. Mais il a de toute évidence accès à son laboratoire, parce que des morceaux de cadavres continuent de disparaître. » 

Un serveur passa devant eux, avec un plateau de trucs à grignoter sur des cure-dents. Sam en prit un, puis se figea avant de le porter à sa bouche. « Meg, dit-il lentement, à demi effrayé que l'idée s'évapore s'il y regardait de plus près, et si le labo d'Henri était à l'hôpital ? »

Meg fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que je l'aurais remarqué, Sam.

— Non, je veux dire - caché quelque part. Ou en sous-sol. Il y a quantité de caves qui ne servent à rien, et tous les réseaux souterrains en dessous. Il pourrait aller dans son labo sans jamais passer la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital !

— Tu as raison, dit Meg en écarquillant les yeux. Si c'est là qu'il se rend quand il disparaît, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il le savoir ?

— Impossible, dit Sam. Mais maintenant nous savons. Il faut que je puisse aller là-bas, Meg. Que la hiérarchie aille se faire voir, ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'ont mis à l'écart ! Ça doit les avoir rendus nerveux, de savoir que je me tenais juste au-dessus du laboratoire d'Henri.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils savent ce que fait Henri ? demanda Meg.

— Quelqu'un doit le savoir, ou il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte, dit Sam.

— Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qui que ce soit à l'hôpital être d'accord avec - avec  _ ça _ , dit Meg. Je veux dire, je  _ connais _ la plupart des gens là-bas. Ils seraient horrifiés s'ils savaient ce qu'Henri fabrique. 

— Il en suffit d'un qui ne soit pas horrifié, et voilà, dit Sam. Il faut que j'entre dans l'hôpital, Meg. Cette nuit, si je le peux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu veux juste une excuse pour quitter le Cotillon plus tôt ?

— Non ! Enfin, si, ça aussi. Mais des bouts de cadavres disparaissent de plus en plus fréquemment, ces dernières semaines. Quel que soit le nouveau projet d'Henri, il veut le terminer très vite, et je dois l'arrêter plus vite encore.

— Très bien », dit Meg. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. « Je pense que je peux te faire entrer. Mais il nous faudra être prudent. »

Sam lui offrit un large sourire. « Je pense que je peux faire ça. Tu veux qu'on parte d'ici ? »

***

Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour se changer, parce qu'ils auraient eu l'air drôlement suspects à se balader dans l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit en costume et robe de soirée. Et puis, Sam se sentait plus sûr de lui en uniforme, et Meg avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas seulement essayer de faire un quelconque effort physique dans le corset qui allait avec cette robe.

Meg fit entrer Sam dans l'hôpital par la porte arrière, une entrée réservée aux médecins. De nuit, l'hôpital n'était pas du tout déserté, mais tout de même bien plus tranquille que dans la journée. Il y avait toujours une équipe de nuit complète de médecins et d'infirmiers, et Meg et Sam durent à plusieurs reprises se planquer dans un placard à balais pour ne pas être repérés.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus amusant si nous n'étions pas sur la piste d'un fou furieux », soupira Meg la seconde fois où elle se retrouva coincée entre Sam et un assortiment de serpillières. 

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire », approuva Sam.

Meg le conduisit jusqu'à la morgue, vide de tout être vivant à cette heure de la nuit. « Et il n'y a pas tant de morts non plus, dit Meg en parcourant un bloc-notes. Il n'y a que trois tiroirs occupés ce soir. Hmm. C'est bizarre.

— Quoi ? demanda Sam.

— Il y a trois tiroirs occupés, mais quatre qui sont fermés. Celui-ci - » elle toqua contre un tiroir au bout de la rangée - « devrait être vide.

— Voyons s'il l'est, alors. » Sam déverrouilla le tiroir, et tira sur la porte de métal poli. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement… ne révélant rien d'autre qu'un tiroir vide.

« Une simple erreur, je suppose », dit Meg en jetant un œil à l'intérieur du tiroir.

« Je suppose », dit Sam, sceptique, et il passa une main dans le tiroir pour tâter les contours, là où il ne pouvait pas voir. Il sentit quelque chose, comme un interrupteur ou une fermeture, et tire dessus.

Quelque chose fit  _ clic _ , et un pan du mur près des tiroirs s'ouvrit. La bouche de Meg s'ouvrit en grand elle aussi. Ils fixèrent l'ouverture dans le mur, révélant une volée d'escalier, qui descendait dans les ténèbres.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Sam haussa les épaules. « Quand une chose semble bizarre, d'autres choses bizarres le sont souvent à dessein. Et les choses sont vraiment bizarres dans cet hôpital.

— Je commence à être d'accord, dit Meg. On doit descendre ?

— On ne devrait pas, dit Sam. Mais je vais y aller. Tu attends ici. »

Meg renâcla de façon tout à fait inélégante. « Dans tes rêves, dit-elle. Je ne te laisse pas descendre tout seul !

— Je suis un flic, lui fit remarquer Sam. C'est mon boulot de faire ce genre de choses. Tu es médecin, c'est  _ ton _ boulot de me remettre en état quand quelqu'un m'amoche parce que j'ai fait ce genre de choses.

— Mm. Convaincant, mais non, dit Meg. Je viens avec toi, et c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et de toute façon c'est mon fichu hôpital. »

Sam pensa à pointer que, techniquement, c'était le fichu hôpital de sa mère, mais décida que ça ne passerait probablement pas. « Reste derrière moi, au moins, dit-il, et enfuis-toi à toutes jambes si je te le demande. »

Sam alluma une bougie, Meg aussi, et tous deux commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, furtivement et prudemment. Les marches étaient de pierre, et la maçonnerie avait l'air relativement récente, mais au bas de cet escalier ils parvinrent à un autre, plus étroit, à l'air beaucoup plus ancien.

« On est bien sous la cité, maintenant, dit Sam. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nains dans cette partie de la ville, alors ils n'ont pas creusé très profond par ici. Ou du moins je le pensais.

— Quelqu'un l'a fait, de toute évidence », dit Meg. Les escaliers débouchaient sur un corridor. « Gauche ou droite ? demanda Meg.

— Je crois qu'il y a de la lumière de ce côté », dit Sam en pointant vers la droite, et ils prirent cette direction.

Pour quelques pas, du moins. Il y avait, en effet, une lumière au bout du couloir, et elle se faisait plus intense - jusqu'à ce que, soudain, elle s'atténue, comme si une forme était venue se tenir devant. Et puis une silhouette apparut dans le couloir - une figure imposante, voûtée, difficile à discerner dans la faible lumière, et sam se maudit pour avoir regardé la bougie et ruiné sa vision nocturne.

« Meg, tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que tu devrais t'enfuir quand je te le dirais ? » dit-il en essayant de garder une voix basse et calme. La silhouette ne se déplaçait pas vite, mais son approche donnait une impression terrible d'inévitabilité. On sentait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de choses capables de la ralentir, et encore moins qui soient capables de l'arrêter.

« Oui, Sam ?

— Eh bien, dans une minute nous allons découvrir s'il est temps pour toi de fuir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Quelque chose qui ne va probablement pas marcher. »

Sam décrocha sa plaque de sa ceinture, la brandit devant lui, et dit fermement, à voix haute, « Stop, au nom de la loi ! »

La silhouette ne s'arrêta pas. « Cours ! » cria-t-il à Meg, et il se jeta sur la forme sombre, et Meg poussa un cri, et puis tout devint noir.

***

Sam revint à lui, la tête endolorie, au son de la voix de Meg qui était très, très en colère après quelqu'un. Sa bouche avait un goût de vieille chaussette, et il ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. 

« - complètement  _ fou _ , Henri ! Vous devez arrêter ça et nous - laisser - partir ! »

Sam cligna des yeux, sa vision instable, et souleva la tête. Il était ligoté à une chaise, de même que Meg, à quelques pas de lui. Ils étaient dans une pièce sans fenêtres, aux murs de pierre humide, et deux hommes rapiécés se tenaient devant l'unique porte, impassibles. Un corps couvert d'un suaire reposait sur une table non loin de là, à côté d'un plateau d'instruments médicaux.

Devant eux, en train de faire les cent pas, Henri Dussel. 

« Vous êtes réveillé, dit-il à Sam en interrompant sa marche. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez suivi ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

— Eh bien, dit Sam pâteusement, j'avais cette idée folle que vous voliez des morceaux de corps dans l'hôpital pour en faire des patchworks de personnes. Vous avez une idée de pourquoi j'aurais eu cette impression ? »

Henri lui jeta un regard noir, son visage séduisant déformé par la colère. Ses cheveux, habituellement peignés avec soin, étaient ébouriffés et retombaient devant ses yeux. « Vous allez tout ruiner. Je ne peux pas vous laisser interférer !

— Interférer avec  _ quoi  _ ? » Sam éprouva les liens autour de ses poignets. Bon sang, c'était vraiment serré. Meg foudroyait Henri du regard.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas », aboya Henri.

« Sam ! » siffla Meg. Mais toute l'attention de Sam était sur Henri.

« Évidemment que ça me regarde, je suis un représentant de la loi. Le Palais a une opinion tranchée sur les enlèvements de ses policiers, vous savez. Ça ne va pas bien finir pour vous si vous ne me relâchez pas.

— Le Palais ! » Henri éclata d'un rire étranglé. « Si le Palais savait ce que je fais, ils me remercieraient. Vous verrez. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser interférer ce soir. Je suis désolé, vraiment - » et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air chagriné, « - mais ceci est trop important. »

C'est à ce moment que Sam remarqua que Meg était avachie dans sa chaise, les yeux clos, respirant faiblement. « Meg ? » dit-il, et quand elle ne répondit pas, il éleva la voix. « Meg, tu vas bien ? Je vous jure, si vous l'avez blessée - »

Henri s'agenouilla pour presser deux doigts contre la gorge de Meg. « Son pouls est faible, dit-il. Elle doit s'être évanouie. Il vaut mieux l'emmener à l'étage. » Il la détacha de la chaise, laissant ses pieds et ses mains liés, et la prit dans ses bras. Sam lutta violemment contre ses propres liens, en vain.

« Reposez-la ! » cria-t-il, mais Henri l'ignora. Il traversa la pièce, et remit Meg à l'un des hommes rapiécés avec une délicatesse surprenante.

« Emmène-la en haut et mets-la dans la chambre de Sophronie, dit-il en articulant lentement. Et assure-toi de verrouiller la porte. Je vais monter dans une minute pour la voir. »

Il se retourna vers Sam. « Si vous lui faites du mal - » l'avertit Sam, conscient que c'était probablement la menace la plus vaine sur l'échelle des menaces en l'air. 

« Faire du mal à Mlle Goussedail ? _ Jamais _ . » Henri semblait sincèrement blessé par cette suggestion. « Mais j'ai besoin de vous écarter de mon chemin pour l'instant. Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais c'est pour le meilleur. Vous verrez. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, suivi par l'autre homme patchwork. Sam resta seul.

Enfin, presque seul. Un rat avait fait son entrée par une faille dans le mur, et se dirigeait vers Sam. En fait, il semblait accélérer tandis qu'il approchait. C'était un rat brun, assez gros, avec une longue queue rose et grasse, et Sam tressaillit quand il grimpa prestement sur le côté de sa chaise, et commença à ronger ses liens.

« Hum. Bonjour, tenta-t-il. Êtes-vous un de ces rats qui parlent ? Connaissez-vous l'officier Verduret ? » Le rat couina pour toute réponse, et continua de ronger. 

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais bientôt Sam était libre. Le rat courut jusqu'à la porte et marqua une pause, en couinant avec insistance. Sam le suivit au dehors, en haut d'une volée d'escalier en pierre et jusqu'à une porte neuve à l'aspect robuste, son bois impeccable incongru contre le mur croulant. Puis le rat marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de décamper.

Après un autre court moment, une voix parvint à Sam depuis l'autre côté de la porte. « Sam ? appela Meg.

— Meg ! Tu vas bien ? Comment est-ce que je te sors de là ? » Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était solidement verrouillée.

« J'ai déjà essayé ça, Sam. Henri a la clé. Tu vas devoir aller après lui. 

— Eh bien, ce serait plus facile si j'avais une idée d'où il se rendait. Et c'était quoi ce truc avec le rat ?

— J'ai Emprunté le rat. Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose. J'en Emprunterai un autre et je reviendrai en bas avec toi, si tu veux. Peut-être qu'on pourra y trouver quelque chose.

— Attends. Attends. Je croyais qu'un Emprunt était un genre de technique de sorcière confirmée ? Tu n'as jamais dit que tu pouvais faire ça.

—J'y suis naturellement douée, en fait. Mais je ne veux pas être une sorcière, alors ça ne vient pas souvent dans la conversation. Sam, on n'a pas le  _ temps _ d'en parler. Henri est probablement en route pour voler le cerveau de quelqu'un pendant qu'on discute.

— C'est vrai. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Eh bien, le corps sur la table en sera probablement le bénéficiaire. Allons voir ça. »

Un moment plus tard, un autre rat se glissa hors d'une fissure et descendit les escaliers. Sam le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire d'Henri. Ce labo, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était terriblement bien équipé : éclairage au gaz, des tonnes d'équipement, des meubles lourds qui n'auraient pas pu être amenés ici par Henri seul. « Quelqu'un vous finance, pas vrai, Henri ? » murmura Sam.

Mais c'était un sujet de réflexion pour plus tard. Maintenant, il y avait ce corps sur la table ; et quelque part dans la ville, il y avait un cerveau que voulait Henri pour le compléter. Sam repoussa le drap qui couvrait la forme allongée, et recula, horrifié.

Ce n'était pas que le corps soit mal assemblé. Au contraire, c'était un chef d'œuvre comparé aux précédents travaux d'Henri, et une amélioration même par rapport à Sophronie. Les coutures étaient si fines qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles, les différentes pièces si bien ajustées que le visage était bien plus fidèle à son original que ne l'avait été celui de Sophronie. Rien de tout ça n'était le problème.

Le problème - un très gros problème - était que ce visage était celui du Seigneur Vétérini.

« Oh, dieux », dit Sam à voix basse. « C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agissait ? » Maintenant les délires d'Henri au sujet du Palais qui le remercierait prenaient sens. Il entendait donner une nouvelle vie au Patricien.

« Meg, dit-il au rat. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il va au Palais, il compte voler le cerveau du Seigneur Vétérini. Il faut qu'on le rattrape. Tu peux nous trouver un chemin pour remonter à l'hôpital ? »

Le rat émit un petit bruit, et courut vers la porte. Sam le suivit. C'était un peu bizarre, de suivre un rat à travers l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il avait de plus gros soucis. Comme trouver Henri.

Il devait se rendre au Palais, sûrement. Le Cotillon était fini depuis longtemps maintenant, et Sa Seigneurie serait de retour là-bas, peut-être déjà au lit, peut-être en train de parcourir des rapports et des dossiers. La sécurité du Palais était efficace ; mais si Henri avait des partenaires haut-placés, ce que Sam soupçonnait être le cas, il se pouvait qu'il connaisse un moyen d'entrer. Et personne ne s'attendrait à une tentative d'assassinat du Seigneur Vétérini, pas alors que l'homme était déjà mourant.

Même si - ce n'était pas une tentative d'assassinat, pas vrai ? C'était précisément le contraire. Henri était un fou, mais à sa façon dérangée il essayait de sauver le Patricien, pas de le tuer. Et Sam devait essayer de s'assurer qu'il ait une chance de mourir en paix.

« Meg, il faut qu'on se rende au Palais », dit-il au rat tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'hôpital. Le rat couina son approbation. « Tu peux me suivre ? »

En réponse, le rat détala. Un moment plus tard, un pigeon se montra. « D'accord, dit Sam. Il est temps de courir. »

Sam était bon à la course. Les agents du Guet devaient l'être ; si vous aviez un point de côté après les cent premiers mètres vous n'attraperiez jamais personne. L'École du Guet possédait une équipe d'athlétisme plutôt impressionnante, et mettait régulièrement la misère aux écoles compétitrices. Sam avait gagné plusieurs médailles et un petit trophée dans des épreuves sur longue distance, et il avait continué de s'entraîner après l'école.

Le trajet de la Porte Jartel au Palais était plus long qu'il n'en avait l'habitude depuis un moment, sans être trop pour lui. Henri devrait se déplacer lentement avec ses hommes patchworks, et rester dans l'ombre, mais personne n'arrêterait un agent du Guet en train de courir. Il pouvait arriver là-bas avant qu'Henri n'ait mis son plan à exécution, il le savait.

Il commença à pleuvoir. Sam ne ralentit pas, et les rues se vidèrent, ce qui facilita sa course. Le pigeon se maintenait aisément à sa hauteur. Sam croisa quelques autres flics en patrouilles, aucun qu'il ne connaisse vraiment, mais il ralentit suffisamment longtemps pour leur crier « Envoyez des renforts au Palais ! » Il les vit commencer à courir dans la direction opposée, vers le poste le plus proche, avant de disparaître.

Le chemin était tout droit en remontant la rue de l'Abeille Attique, qui devenait la rue des Petits Dieux avant d'arriver sur la Grand-Rue Haute. Les pieds de Sam frappaient les pavés, projetaient des éclaboussures en traversant les flaques récentes et évitaient les piétons et les voitures. Son cerveau fonctionnait complètement indépendamment de ses pieds. Comment trouverait-il Henri, une fois qu'il arriverait au Palais ? Par où essaierait-il d'entrer ? Le Cotillon était fini depuis longtemps, et le Patricien serait dans ses appartements, ses médecins congédiés, l'homme lui-même endormi ou en train de lire de la paperasse à la lumière des chandelles. Qui avaient pu acheter les soutiens d'Henri, pour offrir à leur homme une entrée au Palais ?

Au coin de la Grand-Rue, Sam ralentit, et s'arrêta en arrivant aux portes du Palais. Henri n'était pas passé par ici ; il y avait des gardes, en livrée du Palais. « Tout va bien, caporal ? » demanda l'un d'eux, comme Sam s'approchait au trot.

« Quelqu'un va tenter de s'en prendre au Patricien cette nuit, dit Sam en essayant de ne pas haleter. Vous devez vous assurer qu'il ne peut pas entrer. »

Les gardes échangèrent un regard. « Quoi,  _ maintenan _ t ? demanda l'un d'eux. Ils s'y prennent un peu tard, non ?

— Peu importe, dit Sam. Pas le temps d'expliquer. Assurez-vous juste qu'il y ait beaucoup de gardes auprès du Patricien cette nuit. Dites-le à tout le monde.

— Si vous le dites, répondit l'autre garde, sceptique. Où vous allez, alors ?

— Là où l'homme que je pourchasse est probablement parti, dit Sam. À l'arrière du Palais. »

Il repartit en courant, contournant le Palais, à la recherche d'Henri. Le pigeon le suivit un moment avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. Cette fois, un petit chien sortit de l'ombre.

« C'est toi, Meg ? demanda Sam. Tu as une idée d'où est parti Henri ?

— Monsieur, c'est drôlement dérangeant d'avoir votre petite amie dans ma tête, dit le chien. Mais ouais, je crois bien que le type que vous cherchez est pas loin. Il est monté sur le toit.

— D'accord », dit Sam, qui reprit sa course. « Y a une chance que vous ayez un sandwich sur vous ? cria le chien derrière lui. Et votre copine dit de chercher un tuyau d'écoulement ! »

Sam en trouva un, rendu glissant par la pluie, et commença l'escalade. Les briques fournissaient de bonnes prises, au moins ; Henri était en bonne forme physique, et n'aurait pas de problème non plus. Et effectivement, quand Sam passa la tête par-dessus le bord du toit, il vit Henri et deux formes massives qui devaient être ses hommes rapiécés, autour d'une lucarne.

Sam finit de se hisser sur le toit pentu, en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Il se glissa de cheminée en tour de clic-clac, restant hors de la vue d'Henri, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Alors il s'avança à découvert et dit, aussi simplement qu'il le put, « Henri Dussel, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Henri se tourna vers lui, visage décomposé sous l'effet de la surprise. Les hommes patchworks regardèrent Sam, eux aussi, mais il ne put lire aucune expression sur leurs visages mal assortis. « Vous êtes cet agent, dit Henri. Comment vous êtes vous échappé ?

— C'est moi qui pose les questions, merci, dit Sam. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Pour vol, et profanation de sépultures, et si je peux trouver quelque chose dans le code pénal pour ce qui est de changer des gentilles filles en monstres et de les pousser au suicide j'ajouterai ça aussi.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? dit Henri. 

— Sophronie, dit Sam, et il remarqua qu'Henri tressaillit à ce nom. Vous ne saviez pas ? Elle s'est jetée du haut du Pont d'Airain plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans ce corps que vous lui avez fait. »

Cette fois, le visage d'Henri se tordit de colère. « C'est un mensonge, cracha-t-il. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec moi, elle s'est enfuie, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

— Je l'ai vue sauter, dit Sam. Je l'ai vue être repêchée de la rivière. J'ai compris qui elle était avant que vous en fassiez un monstre.

— Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! aboya Henri. J'ai essayé de  _ sauver _ Sophronie ! Tout comme je vais sauver le Patricien.

— Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! dit Sam, à deux doigts de crier maintenant. Parce que vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

— Mais je ne fais rien de  _ mal _ », dit Henri, et le plus effrayant était que Sam pouvait dire qu'il le croyait. « J'essaie de sauver des vies ! Je suis médecin ! C'est mon travail !

— Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, Henri ! dit Sam, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre. Tout le monde meurt, et où en serions-nous si ça n'était pas le cas ?

— Pas tout le monde, ça ne serait pas  _ tout le monde _ , dit Henri, comme si c'était plus raisonnable. Seulement - les personnes dont nous avons  _ besoin _ , les personnes dont la cité ne peut pas se passer. Des gens i _ mportants _ . Vous ne comprenez pas ? »

Sam comprenait très bien, et cette idée l'emplissait de rage. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Pa n'aimait pas les vampires, pas vraiment - tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient des gens très gentils. En Überwald, bien sûr, ils étaient des parasites, vivant du mot en s et opprimant les paysans, mais en ville ils faisaient juste de leur mieux pour s'en sortir.

Mais ça ? C'était  _ pire _ que les vampires. Les riches et puissants, vivant pour toujours grâce aux corps des gens du commun ? Cela faisait monter la colère de Sam, lui donnait envie de se jeter sur Henri et d'étrangler le bonhomme. L'idée qu'Henri puisse mettre la main sur le Seigneur Vétérini, sur M. Lipwig, sur  _ Pa _ -

« Même pas en rêve », souffla Sam, et il se jeta sur Henri Dussel.

Ils luttèrent, la pluie rendant difficile de trouver de bonnes prises. Henri était plus grand et plus carré que Sam, mais il ne savait pas se battre, pas vraiment, et Sam avait eu un A en Techniques de Combat Vicieuses à l'école.* Plus encore, il avait eu des tonnes de cours particuliers à la maison, et il avait hérité du Coude Vimaire.

Le dit coude entra en contact avec les reins d'Henri, et l'homme se plia en deux, pantelant. Sam se tint au-dessus de lui, poings levés, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois. « C'est fini, Henri, dit-il en essuyant la pluie de ses yeux. Je ne le laisserai pas arriver. » C'est alors que l'un des hommes rapiécés d'Henri plaqua Sam au sol par derrière. Il était terriblement fort, manqua d'étouffer Sam dans son étreinte avant qu'il ne parvienne à se dégager, et il ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur. Il plongea maladroitement sur Sam, qui l'évita, les pieds glissant sur les tuiles du toit. 

Henri se tourna vers son second patchwork, immobile sous la pluie, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? crachota-t-il. Attrape-le ! »

L'homme rapiécé regarda Henri pendant un long moment, et puis quelque chose sembla prendre vie au fond de ses yeux ternes. Il se mit en branle, s'avança vers Sam et l'autre créature. Sam recula prudemment, essayant de se tenir hors de portée des deux. Ils étaient forts, mais ils étaient lents, et s'il pouvait se montrer juste assez rapide, alors peut-être qu'il s'en sortirait vivant.

« Rappelez-les, Henri ! cria-t-il. C'est de la folie, vous devez arrêter !

— Je ne peux pas ! répondit-il. C'est trop important, vous devez le comprendre ! Je suis désolé, vraiment ! »

Le deuxième homme rapiécé était presque à portée de bras de Sam maintenant. Il s'arrêta, et regarda Sam, et regarda l'autre homme patchwork, et resta immobile pendant un long moment.

« Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît », dit Sam. 

Le deuxième patchwork sembla prendre une décision. Il se mit en mouvement avec une vitesse surprenante, cette fois, plus rapide que Sam ne les avait vus bouger auparavant, aussi rapide que Sophronie se jetant du Pont d'Airain. Il frappa l'autre homme rapiécé avec la force d'un train du Souterrain, son élan les entraînant tous deux par-delà la bordure du toit jusque dans le vide. En un clin d'œil, ils avaient disparu, et il n'y avait plus que Sam et Henri sur le toit.

« Quoi - Je ne - Je ne comprends pas », haleta Henri, pas encore remis de son combat avec Sam. 

Sam se tint au-dessus de lui, en se demandant pourquoi Henri ne comprenait toujours pas. « Ils ne veulent pas ce que vous leur offrez, Henri, dit-il, presque gentiment. Personne ne le veut. Ce n'est pas une vraie vie que vous leur donnez. »

Les autres gardes arrivèrent, alors, et le monde extérieur rattrapa Sam, le monde où les gens ne fabriquaient pas de monstres de toutes pièces ou n'essayaient pas de tromper la Mort ou de voler le cerveau du Patricien. Henri fut menotté et emmené, toujours délirant, et quelqu'un offrit à Sam une couverture et un chocolat chaud. Le Commandant Carotte fut tiré de son lit pour entendre l'histoire, et une flopée d'agents du Guet fit une descente sur l'hôpital, ignorant les protestations du Conseil d'Administration. La Scientifique s'empara du labo d'Henri, et, heureusement, quelqu'un lui soutira la clef de la chambre de Sophronie.

Quand Meg fut libérée, elle était pâle et avait les traits tirés à la lueur des becs de gaz. Elle se jeta quasiment dans les bras de Sam, et lui dans les siens, et ils ne relâchèrent pas l'autre avant un long moment. Sam entraperçut la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée, par-dessus son épaule : elle était propre et joliment décorée et remplie de livres et de tableaux. Henri avait voulu que Sophronie soit à l'aise, après tout.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir partagé la chambre d'un fantôme, dit-elle, légèrement tremblante dans les bras de Sam. Cette pauvre fille. Qui sait combien de temps il l'aurait gardée ici…

— Eh bien, il ne l'a pas fait, dit Sam. Elle s'en est sortie. Selon ses propres conditions, je suppose. »

* Véritablement appelés « Pratique de l'Auto-Défense », mais il s'agissait de l'École du Guet, après tout.

***

Le matin suivant, Sam reçut une convocation au Palais inattendue. Quand il y arriva, il trouva Meg dans la salle d'attente, en train de se tordre les mains. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a appelé, dit-elle. Tu as fait tout le travail, vraiment. Tu as été brillant.

— Tu as été brillante, toi aussi », dit Sam, en, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser. Ils furent interrompus par un léger son de raclement de gorge émis par Tambourinœud, le secrétaire du Patricien, qui était bien trop guindé et formel pour arborer une quelconque expression faciale en réponse à un jeune couple en train de folâtrer dans le Palais. Folâtrer était le terme qu'il aurait employé.

Tambourinœud les conduisit, non pas dans le bureau du Patricien, mais dans ses appartements privés, où ils trouvèrent le Seigneur Vétérini assis dans son lit, calé par des oreillers, avec une avalanche de papiers étendus devant lui sur le couvre-lit.

« Ah, jeune Vimaire, dit-il. Et votre Altesse Royale. Je crois comprendre que je dois vous remercier tous les deux pour avoir contré… une tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne plutôt inhabituelle. 

— J'étais sur l'affaire depuis un moment, Votre Seigneurie. Je suis juste content de l'avoir résolue, dit Sam.

— J'aidais juste Sam, vraiment, dit Meg. 

— Tout de même, dit le Seigneur Vétérini. J'ai eu, à plusieurs reprises, l'occasion de remercier votre père pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, vous savez. Mais maintenant je me trouve dans la curieuse position où je dois vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma mort. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai fait que mon travail, monsieur.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Il n'empêche. On aime à maintenir la tradition, quand on le peut. »

Sam échangea un regard avec Meg. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la même interrogation qu'il savait présente dans les siens. « Monsieur, commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa question, si Henri Dussel n'avait pas été, enfin, si dérangé - c'est à dire, s'il était venu vous trouver au grand-jour, au lieu d'essayer de se faufiler dans la nuit comme un voleur - eh bien, je suppose que je me demandais, si vous auriez -

— Non, dit calmement le Seigneur Vétérini. J'ai tout à fait l'intention de mourir, vous savez, bien que je m'y prenne malencontreusement de façon très lente. Mes plans pour la cité n'impliquent pas être forcé de m'éterniser dans une sorte d'horrible demi-vie, uniquement parce que personne ne peut supporter de me voir m'en aller. Si j'ai fait mon travail ne serait-ce qu'à peu près correctement, la cité va prospérer et s'épanouir longtemps après que je ne serai plus.

— D'accord, dit Sam. D'accord. Bien. 

— Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, moi aussi, dit Meg.

— Et je suis heureux de soulager vos esprits sur ce point. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous êtes deux jeunes gens très occupés, et vous savez quoi, je me sens d'attaque pour une partie d'échecs. Tambourinœud va vous raccompagner. »

Hors du Palais, Sam passa un bras autour de Meg et sourit. « J'ai quelques affaires à terminer, dit-il, mais après ça, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un bon déjeuner ?

— Ça me semble parfait, dit Meg. Pourquoi pas au Jardin Peint ?

— Je pense que je peux arranger ça », dit Sam.

***

« Ah. Échec et mat. J'ai gagné, je crois bien. » Devant l'échiquier, le Seigneur Vétérini se releva, l'air satisfait.

PAS MAL. MAIS VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS ÉTÉ MEILLEUR QUE MOI AUX ÉCHECS.

« Vous me flattez. Je suppose que cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai, euh, un peu plus de temps ? »

J'AI BIEN PEUR QUE NON. JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DONNÉ ÇA.

Sa Seigneurie baissa les yeux sur la chaise devant l'échiquier, et sur ce qui y était assis. « Oh. Oh, je vois. »

La pièce autour d'eux s'estompait rapidement. Des étoiles clignaient dans le ciel nocturne. Au loin, par-delà le désert, s'élevaient des montagnes.

« Il n'y a jamais eu assez de temps pour tout, vous savez. J'avais tant de plans… Ah, enfin. Ce n'est plus à moi de m'en soucier, n'est-ce pas ? »

NON. EN EFFET. 

Les mains dans les poches, et d'une démarche étonnamment enjouée, Havelock Vétérini se lança dans le désert.

***

En fin de compte, ce ne fut pas si difficile : on en revenait à la paperasse, et Sam était bon avec la paperasse. Ils n'avaient pas voulu y apposer leurs noms, bien sûr, mais l'argent laisse une piste, et Sam la suivit résolument jusqu'à la source.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à eux, pas vraiment ; eux-mêmes n'avaient rien fait d'illégal. Mais il pouvait certainement leur inculquer la peur de la loi, et il se saisit de la première occasion pour ce faire.

Sam haïssait les fêtes de la haute, mais il se rendit à celle-ci de son plein gré. Il observa le flux et le reflux de la foule, les petits groupes de personnes qui se formaient et se défaisaient, les personnes qui entouraient le nouveau Patricien pour féliciter le Seigneur Lipwig et Mme Chercœur-Lipwig. Quand trois hommes se rendirent ensemble dans le fumoir, il les suivit, en s'excusant si abruptement qu'il interrompit Aggie en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Dans le fumoir les lumières étaient tamisées, et les fauteuils à hauts dossiers formaient des ailes qui cachaient leurs occupants à sa vue. Il les connaissait tout de même, mais leurs noms importaient peu. « Messieurs, dit Sam, d'une voix maîtrisée.

— Ah, jeune Vimaire. Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez, dit l'un des hommes.

— Je ne fume pas, en fait, dit Sam avec légèreté. Mais j'attendais une occasion de vous parler. J'ai discuté avec Henri Dussel, voyez-vous. »

Il y eut une pause. « Veuillez m'excuser, dit une voix venue d'un des fauteuils, mais je ne pense pas que ce nom me soit familier.

— Vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange, dit Sam. Étant donné que vous l'avez financé, et fourni en équipement, et dit à l'hôpital de détourner le regard pendant qu'il se servait dans sa morgue à l'œil. Quasi littéralement, étant donné qu'il avait dérobé plusieurs paires de globes oculaires.

— M. Vimaire - commença un des vieux messieurs.

— C'est caporal, merci, dit Sam. Et je n'ai aucun motif pour vous arrêter, bien sûr. C'est ça, être privilégié. Vous avez acheté votre sécurité. Mais je voulais juste savoir -  _ pourquoi _ ? »

Après un long silence, l'un des hommes prit la parole. « Il nous offrait… une alternative.

— À quoi ? 

— À l'inconnu. Une chance de préserver le statu quo. »

Sam les vit pour ce qu'ils étaient, alors : de vieux hommes geignards et pleins de crainte, terrifiés par le lendemain et ce qu'il pourrait apporter. Terrifiés par le changement. Rien d'autre, en somme, que de vieux fous tremblant dans les ténèbres, malgré leur fortune et leur puissance.

« Et s'il vous l'avait offert, à vous ? Une chance de vivre pour toujours ? Est-ce que vous auriez accepté ce que vous auriez imposé au Seigneur Vétérini ?

— Nous n'avons pensé qu'au bien de la ville », protesta faiblement l'un d'eux. Sam faillit gronder.

« C'est la dernière chose à laquelle vous avez pensé, la toute dernière ! Cette ville prospère sur le changement, et c'est la dernière chose que vous voulez ! Vous avez seulement peur du noir. Eh bien, je peux vous dire que si vous aviez pris ce qu'Henri vous offrait, vous ne l'auriez pas apprécié. Sophronie Plubas s'est jetée d'un pont plutôt que d'accepter l'offre d'Henri.

— Qui ? demanda l'un des hommes.

— Lisez la Gazette demain. Je suis sûr que ça fera la une », dit Sam, et il tourna les talons. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Mais justice serait faite, si Sam avait son mot à dire.

De retour à l'extérieur, dans le bourdonnement de la foule, Meg lui prit le bras. « Tout va bien, Sam ? dit-elle, le regard inquiet.

— Pas tout à fait, dit Sam. Mais je suppose que ça s'arrangera. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, sans se soucier du public. Le flash d'un iconographe se déclencha, peignant de rouge le dos des paupières de Sam pour un instant. 

« Oh la la, dit Meg quand ils se séparèrent. Je pense que nous allons être dans les journaux. » L'iconographe était déjà en train de filer avec son scoop, trop vite pour que Sam puisse le rattraper au milieu de la foule.

« Mais seulement dans les pages mondaines, dit Sam. Et franchement, je m'en moque pas mal. »

  
  
  
  



End file.
